iSeddie story
by adrienn980120
Summary: Egy szokványos seddie történet amiben Sam és Freddie már egy párt alkotnak! :P :P
1. Nem mondom el!

_**Freddie szemszögéből:**_

"Sam, kérlek!"

"Nem! Hányszor megbeszéltük már" Nézett rám és kiabált.

"Baby..." Most bevetettem a lágy hangot amitől tudom, hogy ő is lenyugszik. "Tudod, hogy nem szeretek titkolózni. Már 2 hónapja, hogy együtt vagyunk. Carly és Spencer nem úgy néznek ki, mint akik elitélnének minket, mert randizunk." Átöleltem hátulról.

Kint voltunk az erkélyemen ahol először csókolóztunk. Ez egy romantikus hely ha úgy vesszük. Nekünk legalábbis.

"De igen." Mondta morcosan, de még mindig nem nézett rám. Én adtam neki egy csókot a nyakára amitől kuncogott egy kicsit. Most megfordult és egymás szemébe néztünk. Istenem a szeme... olyan gyönyörűek.

"Pedig amikor legutóbb együtt voltunk, mármint amikor tudták akkor nem akadtak ki. Fura volt nekik, de elfogadták."

"És amit Carly mondott?"

"Nem rólunk beszélt. Emlékszel? Ezt akkor is mondtam neked." Mutattam rá.

"igen, tudom" Most átölelt.

"de egyébként meg, én szeretem a kamu veszekedéseket." Mondtam neki mosolyogva. Felnézett rám és ő is mosolygott.

"Igen, tényleg mókás verni téged és sértegetni." Vállat vont.

"Na mit gondolsz? Még mindig titok maradjon?"

Sóhajtott és bólintott. "Rendben Fredifura, egy ideig nem árt a hazugság."

"Igen, te már csak tudod, mi?" Mondtam gúnyolódva. Nem kellett sok, mert a kezemre csapott.

"Aouu, Sam!"

"Te kezdted a gúnnyal." Mondta mosolyogva. A következő dolog várható volt.

Sam Hajolt és megcsókolt.

A gyors és hirtelen csók miatt nem egy kicsit feszült voltam, de ez nem tartott sokáig. Visszacsókoltam és egy kicsit éreztem, Sam a falnak tól. Amint már nem volt levegő elhúzódott, de csak pár másodpercre, hogy azt mondja "Szereltek." Megsimogattam az arcát és adtam neki még egy rövid, de szenvedélyes csókot.

"Sam, mennem kell."

"Neee! Csak még egy kicsit."

"Azt akarod, hogy valaki gyanút fogjon?"

"Na jó." Megfogta a kezem és húzott kifelé. Még mielött kimentünk felém fordult. "Ez egy befejezetlen ügy benson."

"Ahogy kívánod Puckett Hercegnő."

És sétáltunk ki az erkélyről a folyosóra.

_**Na? Tetszett? Vagy utálod? Kérlek írj!**_


	2. Az ottalvós buli és egy váratlan fordula

_**Sam szemszögéből:**_

Itthon ülök az ágyamon és gondolkozom. Ebben a 2 hónapban Freddie már olyan sokat tett értem és nem tudom, hogy megérdemlem e. Persze Freddie szerint egymásnak teremtettek, de én nem így látom. Egyáltalán hogyan történt ez, hogy megszeretett? Én már elmondtam neki, de ő nem. Jó, persze én sem az igazat mondtam, de ez egyértelmű. Sam Puckett soha nem engedi magát lányosnak és virágszálnak.

Gondolataimat az zavarta meg, hogy a telefonom csörgött. Carly.

"Szia Carls. Miujság?"

"Hola Csajszi. Mi lenne ha ma átjönnél és tartanánk egy csajos estét?"

Nyögtem a fáradtságtól. "Most? Dehát már fél hét van."

"Igen, pont jó idő az ittalvásnak nálam." Hallottam Carly hangját kuncogni.

"Na jóó. Máris indulok. Csá."

"Puszi."

Na akkor egy újabb Csajos este dumálással, filmezéssel meg ilyenekkel. Nem azért mondom, mert unom Carly-t. Szeretem őt, de most nincs igazán hangulatom ehez. Ráadásul nem bírok a szemébe nézni így, hogy hazudok neki.

**-Carly házánál-**

Ma már egy egész Twilight saga-t megnéztünk. Beszélgettünk és elvoltunk Carly-val. Mint mindig, de valami nem stimmel vele. Ma egész este romantikus zenét kellett hallgatnunk, csavargatja a haját és rózsaszín felsőt húzott amin egy "love" felirat van.

"Carly? Kérdezhetek valamit?" Kérdeztem tőle miközben lakkozta a körmeit.

"Persze. Mi van?"

"Veled mi van?"

"Tessék? nem értelek." Mondta és elpirult. Ajjaj. Ez nem jó. Egyből tudtam, hogy mi a helyzet.

"Csak nem Griffin?" Találgattam.

"Nem! Elegem volt a Pee-vee babákból." Mondta felháborodva.

"Akkor mi van veled?"

"Hát... valaki van a dologban."

"Tényleg? és ki az?" Mosolyogtam és közelebb ültem hozzá.

"Nem nagy ügy..."

"Carly..."

"Csak most kezdett meg tetszeni..."

"De kicsoda?"

"Hát ez... kinos lenne elmondani." Kezdett felállni, de visszahúztam.

"Csak mondd!"

"Szeretem Freddie-t!" Bökte ki. OMG... Ez nem lehet. Carly szereti F-Freddie-t? Óh, ne!

"Sam? Jol vagy? Fehérnek tünsz. Beteg vagy?"

"Hát, talán jobb ha megyek. Egy kicsit szédülök és..."

"Akkor itt kell maradnod! Majd adok..."

"Tényleg nem kell. Én csak..." Egy könny esett a szememből. "Mennem kell." És kiléptem az ajtón.

Pár percig csak ültem ott azt ajtó elött és sírtam. Istenem, mi lesz ha Freddie elhagy engem? Mi lesz velem így? Mért kell ennek így történnie? Istenem csak most segíts!

_**És... ennyi! Hogy tetszett? Ha tetszett akkor írj nekem vagy tarts velem a következő részben. :):)**_


	3. Az enyém lesz!

**Mielőtt elkezded olvasni, nem utáld Carly-t amiatt amit fog tenni. Hiszen minden sztorinak happy end a vége. Nem igaz? De aztán lehet, hogy később újra vissza esik? :D:D**

**Jó szórakozást! :):)**

* * *

**Carly szemszögéből:**

Sam tegnap nagyon furcsán viselkedett. Amint megmondtam neki az igazat, ő máris kiviharzott innen. Vajon ő még mindig érez valamit Freddie iránt? Nem, dehogy is. Együtt döntöttek így.

Kivágódott az ajtó. Sam jött be az ajtón, A haja kócos és az arca piros.

"Sam? Te idáig futottál?" Kuncogtam. "Ne aggódj a sonka nem megy el."

"Carly, el kell mondanom valamit." Mondta és ledölt a kanapéra kifulladva.

"Igen?"

"Kérlek ne akadj ki jó?"

"Mi a baj Sam?"

"Emlékszel amikor megigértük, hogy mindent elmondunk egymásnak?"

"Igen." Nem tudom mire akar kilyukadni.

"Hát... nem voltam őszinte hozzád."

"Talán megint letartóztattak?" Találgattam. Sam mosolygott egy kicsit. Legalább oldom a kínos pillanatot.

"Nem, már kemény 15 napja nem."

"Akkor mi van?"

Most komolyra vette a helyzetet és kibökte gyorsan.

"Freddie és én randizunk."

Ilyenkor mintha a szívemet törték volna össze. Nem tudtam mit csinálni, csak álltam ott lesokkolva.

"Carly, annyira sajnálom, én csak..."

"Most egyedül szeretnék lenni."

"Carl..."

"Sam! Kérlek." Mondtam neki és vissza se nézve fölsétáltam a szobámba. Az ajtóm becsukódása után a földre estem és zokogtam.

**-Pár percel lésőbb-**

Miután már megnyugodtam, elhatároztam, hogy Freddie az enyém lesz.

Ma Samet áthívom, hogy aludjon itt. Egy kicsit átváltok a rosszaság üzemmódba. Sam kedvenc Samponjába saláta öntetet rakok. Ha Freddie-nek szenvednie kellet Sam miatt akkor Samet se kell sajnálni. Azt is tudom, hogy allergiás a paradicsomra. Véletlenül lehet, hogy előjönnek a kiütések? :D

Sok mást is el kell intéznem még... Istenem. Mit csinálok én? Sam a legjobb barátom. Jó, elvette az igaz szerelmet. De csak, mert nem tudta, hogy szeretem. Viszont hazudott nekem. Nem tehetem ezt!

De nem érdekel, Freddie az Enyém lesz!

**-Sok tenni való után-**

Sam bármelyik pillanat mulva itt lehet. Minden készen áll. És...

"Carly, itt vagyok!" Sam lépett be az ajtón.

"Samantha!" megöleltem.

"Carly, én sajnálom ami történt."

"Ne sajnáld. Már túl is vagyok Freddie-n."

"Mi? te? Carly Shay? Aki falja a pasik társaságát?" Viccelődött. Haha... Pff

"Na jó, kezdjük el a lányos két személyes bulit."

20 percig csak beszélgettünk és tv-t néztünk. Párszor Sam említette Freddie-t, hogy milyen édes. Néha annyira elfogott a féltélenység! És nagyon rosszul érzem magam. Én is azt szeretném ha Freddie azt mondaná, hogy 'Szeretlek' vagy azt, hogy 'Baby' és hogy mosolyogjon rám, mint Sam-re.

"Carly?" Sam megzavarta gondolataimat. "Kissé elgondolkoztál. Rendben vagy?" Sam aggódottnak tünt.

"Igen, persze." Biztosítottam őt egy mosollyal.

"Akkor jó, Nem vagy kajás? Én majd meg veszek éhen." Felállt és a hűtőhöz ment. "Woah, csirke szárny valami szósszal? Jól hangzik."

Úgy hallom meg találta a paradicsom szószt. :D

De várjunk csak? Talán nagy baja lehet tőle. Dehogy is... ez csak néhány viszkető kiütés és... TE JÓ ÉG! Ezt nem szabadna.

Hirtelen egy köhögést hallottam. Sam köhögését és egy fájdalmas kiálltást.

"Carly segíts!"

* * *

**Tada... Itt a 4. fejezet.**

**Ha tetszett írj! :):)**


	4. A bűntudatos lány

**Sam szemszögéből:**

"Carly segíts!" Kiabáltam és közben egyre nehezebben lélegeztem. Nem tudom mi bajom lett, de egyszerre egy éles fájdalom szúrt a fejembe és a padlóra estem. Már kezdett elhomályosodni minden, de hallottam Spencert ahogy hívja a mentőket és Carly-t ahogy fölöttem van és sír. Ezek után minden elsötétült.

**Carly szemszögéből:**

Itt ülök az 'Alder Hey' Korházban. Az ide vezető úton csak sírtam és azon gondolkoztam, hogy mit tettem. Jól tudtam, hogy Sam rosszul lesz, de mégis megtettem. Nem kellett volna.

Most újabb forró könnyek kezdtek el esni a szememből.

"Carly, semmi baj. Gyere ide." Mondta Spencer és megöleltem. Láttam, hogy ő is bármelyik pillanatban összeomlik, de erős marad. Sam olyan neki, mint a huga és ez neki is nehéz hejzet.

"Carly! Spencer!" Hallottuk Freddie-t kiabálni mögöttünk és futott hozzánk.

"Freddie." Hozzám futott és megölelt. Egy szívből jövő baráti ölelés...

"Rendben lesz?" Kérdezte tőlem még mindig megölelve és suttogva. Elengedtem és a szemébe néztem. Úgy nézett, mint egy kiskutya a nagy barna szemeivel, aki reméli, hogy nincs semmi baj.

"Igen. Tudom, hogy erős lány." mondtam neki.

"Sam rendben lesz. Ne aggódj kölyök." Spencer mondta neki és mosolygott egy kicsit.

"Elnézést, hogy megzavarom önöket." Szólt közbe egy kedves kinézetű orvos. "Önök Samantha Puckett hozzátartozói?"

"Igen! Én vagyok az ő... Huga." Találtam ki valamit.

"Rendben, Egy ember be mehet hozzá. Miss Puckett jobban van. Ha ma nem lesz semmi baja akkoir holnap haza lehet engedni őt."

"Köszönjük Doctor úr." Spencer mondta és a doki elment. "Nos? Ki mkegy be hozzá?"

"Majd én." Freddie mondta.

Freddie szemszögéből:

Sam ült azágyán unatkozva, de amikor beléptem egy mosoly alakult ki az arcán.

"Freddie!"

"Szia Sam."

Adtam neki egy csókot és odaültem mellé.

"Hogy vagy?" Kérdztem tőle

"Ezt most komolyan kérdezed? Nincs internet és sonka." Mondta.

"Hát, örülhetsz. Holnap hazamegyünk."

Mosolygott és aztán láttam, hogy eszébe jutott valami.

"Mi a baj Sam?"

"Hogy kerülök én ide? Ésd mért ájultam el?" Kérdzte.

"Az olrvos nem mondta?"

"Nem..."

"Véletlenül olyan ettél amiben volt paradicsom."

"Te jó ég! A csirke."

"Milyen csirke?"

"Carlynál voltam és éhes lettem. A hűtőben találtam egy csirkét valamilyen szósszal és ettem belőle." Mondta. Most eszembe jutott valami.

"Várj, Carly tudta, hogy bajod lesz a paradicsomtól?" Kérdeztem. Gondolkozott egy idejig és aztán bólintott.

" ...Igen."

Tehát ez az egész Carly miatt van? Szegény lány. Ha ezt megtudja akkor nagyon nagy lelki ismerete lesz.

Kopogtattak az ajtón. Carly.

"Srácok, bejöhetek?" Kérdzte halkan.

"Persze, én úgy is... mennem kell." És kisétáltam az ajtón.

**Sam szemszögéből:**

"Szia Carls."

"Sam..." Megbotlott a szavaiban. "Szia"

Leült mellém ahogy Freddie az előbb.

"Hogy vagy?"

"Úgy ahogy kell."

"Úgy sajnálom, hogy itt vagy." Mondta és egy könny esett a szeméből.

"Carly, ez nem a te hibád. Inkább hálás vagyok neked, hogy itt lehetek. Ha nem hoztatok volna ide akkor már rég halott lennék."

"Nem lehetsz nekem hálás. Én vagyok a hibás." Most már sírt.

"Carly, nem a te hibád. Mondtam, hogy csak..."

"Direkt csináltam paradicsomos szószt. Tudtam, hogy allergiás vagy rá, de azt nem, hogy ide kerülsz. Kérlek ne haragudj rám." Carly zokogott elöttem.

Nem tudom el hinni, hogy miatta vagyok itt. Majdnem megölt. Milyen barát az ilyen?

"Carly, Hagyj magamra kérlek."

"Bocsáss meg nekem."

"Csak menj innen kifelé!" Most már kiabáltam. Ő meglepődött a hirtelen kiabálásra és lassan kihátrált a szobából.

Istenem! Hogy tehette ezt velem a legjobb barátom? Ezúttal most nem tartottam vissza a könnyeim.

* * *

**Hogy megtudd, hogy mi lesz ezután: Tarts velem! :):)**


	5. El a korházból

**Freddie szemszögéből:**

Samet végre hazaengedik a korházból. Mindent elmondott nekem. Most nagyon haragszom Carly-ra. Egy barát nem tesz ilyet.

Ma nagy meglepetésemre Pam Puckett is benézett a korházba. Meg lett beszélve, hogy ma estére én vigyázok Samre és ma nálam alszik. Anyám is beleeggyezett. Furcsa.

Most az autóban ülünk és Sam nagyon csendes. Csak néz k iaz ablakon és nem beszél.

Bekapcsolom a rádiót, hogy ne legyen olyan nagy csend. Demi lovato- La la land kezd el szólni. Sam rám néz és mosolyog. Végre. Imádom amikor mosolyog.

_"Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_  
_Well baby, that's just me_  
_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything, because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_."

Sam most végre kezd feloldódni és énekel a zenével.

_"Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal."_

Még soha nem hallottam Samet énekelni, de meg kell hagyni, hogy csodaszép hangja van.

"Sam! Itt vagyunk." Jelentettem ki. Ő egyből kiszállt.

"Sonka, Jön a mami!" Kiálltotta és szaladt be, mint egy kislány.

Miután utol értem láttam, hogy Carly ajtaját nézte szomorúan.

"Sam? Jól vagy baby?" Kérdeztem óvatosan.

"Igen. Mehetünk." Sóhajtott és ajtót nyitott.

"Mrs, Benson itt vagyunk!"

"Freddie, Sam! Hát itt vagytok. Már vártalak titeket."

"Még engem is?" Sam döbbent meg.

"Igen. A fiam berátnője vagy. Újra." Mondta. "Muszály lesz egyszer kibékülnünk. Nem igaz?"

"Anya? Ez tényleg te vagy?"

"Nagyon vicces Freddie. Samantha..."

"Sam, Hívj inkább Samnek."

"Sam, te és Freddie aludhattok a szobában, de vannak szabályok." Mondta anyám. Sam és én egymásra néztünk. Tudtuk, mi jön most.

"Anya, mi lenne ha ezt a témát inkább..."

"Nincs semmi éretlen viselkedés együtt."

"Anyaaa!" Nyögtem és Sam kuncogott.

És várt ránk a többi kínos téma...

**-Freddie szobályában-**

"Huh, anyám kínos volt, nem igaz?"

"Igen, de csak egy picit." Nevetett.

"Akarsz valamit csinálni" Kérdeztem kacéran.

"Háát..."

éreztem az apró kezeit a vállamon. Aztán az ajkai finoman az enyéimen voltak először, de aztán egyre mohóbbak lettek. A kezeim megtalálták a haját és közel húztam magamhoz. A vérem pumpált az egész testemben és a keze lefutott a hátamon. A nyelve az alsó ajkamon belül futott én pedig elengedtem egy kis nyögést a torkom hátuljából. Amilyen hirtelen megcsókolt úgy is hagyta abba. Éreztem az orrát pihenni az enyémen, ahogy a kezei visszatértek a vállamra éreztem az ajkait mosolyogni az államon.

"Sam! Freddie! Kész a vacsora!" Hallotuk anyámat.

Köszi anyu, remek időzítés...

* * *

**És.. enyi ez a fejezet. :)**


	6. Az álom

**Sam szemszögéből:**

Egy sötét helyen vagyok. Nagyon félek. Hangok beszélnek hozzám. Azt mondják, hogy menjek velük, hivogatak.  
Elkezdek futni, de csak a semmibe futok. Egyszer csak megállok és egy erdő kerül a semmiből a szemem elé. Bellyebb megyek és hallom újra a hangokat. "Sam!" Nem tudom mi lehet, de én mégis tovább megyek. "Sam, édesem. Gyere haza." Ezt mondja a hang a hátam mögött.  
Megfordulok és egy furcsa köpenyes alakot látok. Közelebb megyek és Látom, hogy hosszú fejete a haja. "Kesvesem..." Elkezd újra beszélni hozzám.  
Indulnék felé, de egy kéz nyúl utánam. Fejete körmeivel megragad és egy sötét barlangba visz. Felém fordul és újra nyúl utánam... De itt felébredek.

Látom, hogy Freddie elkezd mozogni és felkel mellettem. "Sammy, Jól vagy?"

"Nem." mondtam és hozzábújtam.

"Gyerünk, mondd el mi a baj!"

"Volt egy rémálmom."

"Mi történt?" Kérdezte és simogatta a hátam.

"Valami sötét alak elkapott és bevitt egy sötét barlangba." Mondtam neki és még jobban hozzá bújtam. Nyomott egy csókot a homlokomra.

"Csak egy rossz álom." Suttogta.

"Rendben..." Mondtam "Te miattam keltél fel?"

"Igen, de nem baj. A lényeg, hogy mostmár bitonságban vagy."

"Tudom." Mondtam mosolyogva és lözelebb bújtam hozzá, majd sodróttam bele a mély alvásba.

* * *

**Sajnálom a rövid fejezetet, de ez egy fontos fejezet hiszen később még talán az álom újra megjelebhet. :)**

**Várlak az újabb fejezettel. :)**


	7. Megbocsájtok

**Carly szemszögéből:**

2 Napja nem láttam Samet és nem is hallottam semmit róla. Se Freddieről. Rosszat tettem, de már legalább tudom. Szeretném vissza a legjobb barátomat.

Egy kopogás jött az ajtótól. Nagy sietve odaléptem és kinyitottam. Freddie az.

"Istenem. Fre..." Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert közbe vágott.

"Carly, hogy tehetted ezt Sammel?" Belépett és kérdezte. "Carly ő a legjobb barátnőd. Mért csináltad ezt. Nem vagy eszednél. Mi a francot képzeltél?" kérdezte újra és most már feljebb vitte a hangot.

"Freddie, kérlek hallgass meg. Megvan rá az okod, hogy dühös légy, de légyszíves hallgass végig." Kértem őt.

"Rendben. " Leült a kanapéra. "Mondd!"

"Pár nappal a balhé elött én... szerelmes lettem beléd. És amikor Sam elmondta, hogy együtt jártok, nagyon féltékeny lettem. Csak sírtam a szobámban és a szívem össze tört. Nem volt életem legjobb pillanata. Amikor később Sam átjött megette azt a csirkét amit én csináltam neki bosszúból. Amikor ez történt nem voltam magamnál. Nem is tudom, mért tettem ezt. Örülnöm kéne nektek, de nem tettem. Amikor Sam elájult utána a szívem újra összetört. Tudtam, hogy baj lesz és olyan volt, mint egy anyai ösztön. Végig vele voltam amíg a korházba értünk és sírtam." Mondam el neki mindent. úgy tünt, hogy gondolkozik. ,Felállt és megölelt.

"Sajnálom Carly. Tudod, hogy szeretlek, de csak mint a hugom."

"Igen tudom."

"De amit tettél az nem oké."

"Tudom. Szeretném vissza kapni a legjobb barátnőmet."

"Hát talán mond meg neki amit nekem."

"Talán már nem kell" Hallottun az ajtóban Sam hangját. Istenem! Hallotta?

"Sam? Hallottad? Az egészet?" Kérdeztem meglepetten.

"Én megyek is." Freddie mondta és kiment az ajtón.

"Sam én..."

"Ne mondj semmit. Hiszen hallottam." Mosolygott rám. Én mosolyogtam.

"Nos? Akkor újra barátok vagyunk?"

"Igen, gyere ide. Öleld meg anyucit!" Mondta egy francia akcentussal. Nevettem és megöleltem.

Egyszer csak Spencer sétált ki a szobákából.

"Aww, mi folyik itt?" Kérdezte.

"Sam és én kibékültünk."

"Ez csodás, mi lenne ha erre a boldog percre elmennénk kempingezni holnap?"

"Az jó lenne, de én megyek vissza Freddie-hez. Sziasztok."

"Szia."

"Szia Sam."

Ez jó, Sammel újra barátok vagyunk. És egy csodás kirándulás és kempingezés vár ránk holnap.

* * *

**Tetszett? Vgy utáltad?**

**Legközelebb újra találkozunk! :) :)**


	8. Kemping 1 rész

**Carly szemszögéből:**

A reggel nagyon jól indult. Lehet, hogy azért, mert Sam nem haragszik rám vagy azért, mert kempingezni megyünk. Az egyik nem zárja ki a másikat.

Szóval ma reggel Spencerrel pakoltuk be a cuccainkat amikor Sam belépett egy Fiúval mögötte. Braddel.

"Sziasztok!" Köszöntött minket.

"Szia."

"Szia Sam, ki az a szőke fiu mögötted?" Spencer kérdezte.

"Ömm, mi még nem ismerjük egymást. Brad vagyok. Brad Harrinson."

"Ó, Carly pasija vagy?" Spencer kérdezte. Errre a mondatra én és Brad is elpirultunk. Sam csak nevetett.

"Dehogy is. Ő az icarly segédje." Mondtam még mindig egy kicsit elpirulva.

"Hát... akkor"

"Azért jött, hogy megkérdezze, hogy jöhetne e velünk a kempingre." Sam jelentette ki.

"Mi? Hogy-hogy?" Kérdzetem megleppetten.

"Hát, anyám és apán végre felfogadtak egy bébiszittert és nem kell nekem vigyáznom Heather-re és Byron-ra és..." kezdte Brad majd Sam folytatta.

"... és akkor azt gondoltam, hogy jöhetne velünk egy kicsit lazítani." Fejezte be Sam. Brad csak mosolygott szelíden és Sam pedig mézett reménykedve.

"Hát, oké. Akkor siess és pakolj. 20 perc mulva itt találkozunk." Spencer mondta és fordult a bőröndjéhez vissza.

"Huh, köszönöm szépen. Viszlát." Köszönt el Brad és kiment az ajtón.

"Na jó akkor... Sam kész vagy már?" Kérdeztem.

"Igen."

"Csak egy bőrönd?"

"Tudod Carly, Samnek nincs szüksége Smink táskára és cipő táskára plusszaban ami 8 kiló és lehet." Gúnyolódott Spencer. Sam kuncogott és Freddie befutott az ajtón.

"Itt vagyok! Nem késtem el?"

"Nem." Nevettem az kifulladt arcán. "Épp most pakolunk."

"Óh, és Sam hol van?"

"Itt van a..." Kerestem.

"Itt van anyuciii." Kiabált a hűtő felől.

"Igen... Sam az az én bordám!" Mondta Spencer és futott Samhez. Megráztam a feje és mosolyogtam. Odamentem Freddiehez.

"Brad is jön."

"Tényleg? Hogy-hogy?"

"Kell neki egy kis lazítás. Tudod, a bébiszitterkedés és az icarly." soroltam.

"és az edzőteremben eltöltött idő." Mondta Freddie.

"Mi? Brad jár edzeni?"

"Persze. Együtt szoktunk edzeni." Mondta büszkén és megmutatta az izmait egy vicces arccal. Én csak nevettem.

**-Pár perc múlva:-**

"Spencer!" Sam kiáltotta miközben a földön kűzdöttek azért a kis bordáért.

"Na és hol van Brad?" Kérdezte Freddie. Már válaszoltam volna amikor Kinyilt az ajtó.

"Itt van."

"Megjöttem. Szia Fred."

"Brad! Miujság haver?"

"Nem sok." Mosolygott aztán odanézett a konyhába. "Ott meg mi folyik?"

"Harc a húsért." Mondtam sóhajtva. "Sam, Spencer! Indulás!" Kiabáltam.

A harc és a pakolás után végre elindultunk, de egy gondolat jutott az eszembe. Úr isten! Spencer vezet!

* * *

**Halihó! Itt az újabb fejezet. :)**


	9. Kemping 2 rész

**Halihó! Üdv az újabb fejezetben! :)**

* * *

**Brad szemszöge:**

Itt vagyunk az erdőben és épp állítjuk a sátrat, de Spencer folyton csak bámul engem. Tudom, hogy vigyáz a kishugára, de én nem vagyok ragadozó. Jézusom, most meg úgy néz, mintha olvasna a fejemben...

Lassan odamegyek Freddiehez aki pár méterre a tüzet rakja.

"Freddie! pszt!" Suttogok, de nem hallja. "Haver!" Kiabálok rá és ő elesik és néz rám, mint a hülyére.

"A csótányba! Brad! Mi a fene?" Kiáltotta.

"Beszélhetnénk?"

"Jó..." Állt fel. "Mondd!"

"Négyszemközt..." Mondtam hallkan.

Félre léptünk egy fa mögé és mondtam:

"Na jó, mi baja van Spencernek? Egész végég méreget az ilyesztő szemeivel és a kocsiban megjegyzéseket tett rám. Ja, és folyton célozgat. Nem bírja a kpem vagy mi?" Ránéztem Freddiere aki próbálta visszafolytani a nevetést. "Most meg mi a vicces?"

"Az, hogy ennyire ki vagy akadva. Spencer csak azért csinálja, mert amióta találkoztatok ma, csak Carly-t bámulod." Mondta hamisan csodálkozva.

"Ne ilyen hangosan, még meghallja." Csittítottam. Csak nevetett.

"Na és? Te kivel alszol?" Kérdezte és én ráméztem segítséget kérve. Nem kerülhette Spencerhez.

"Az ki van csukva. Nem alszol velem. Az egy kicist... Fura lenne.' Mosolygott.

"De akkor mégis, hogy aludjak? 3 sátor van.

"Én Sammel alszom, Carly majd Spencerrel, és te egyedül. Meg van oldva." Adta a legjobb kacér mosolyt, nem értettem.

"Mi ez a mosoly?"

"Nem egyértelmű? Sam és én..." Kezdte, de félbeszakítottam.

"Jó, nem kell folytatni." Tettem a fülemre a kezem és ő csak nevetett.

"Baby, gyere ide!" Sam kiabált Freddienek távolról.

"Mennem kell." Én csak bólontottam és elindultunk már irányba.

**Freddie szemszögéből:**

Sam hívott a sátorból és én bementem, de amikorra benéztem már nem volt ott.

"Sam!" Semmi válasz. "Hol vagy?" Megint semmi válasz. "Sam, komolyan mondom..." Nem tudtam befelyezni, mert valami hátba támadott. A hátamon feküdtem és valaki a hasamon volt. NEM VOLT NEHÉZ KITALÁLNI. Szőke fürtök csikizik a nyakamat és az arcom. Kinyitottam a szemem és Sam mosolygott rám. "Najó, minek köszönhetem ezt a furcsán édes pillanatot?"

"Te és én most elmegyünk valahova." Mondta és húzott ki a sátorból.

"DE hát hova?"

"Találtam egy klassz helyet." néztem rá furán. "Jó lesz. Élj egy kicsit Benson."

"Nem bánom. Puckett."

Sammel settenkedve elmentünk 10 percre.

"Sam! Hol vagyunk?" Nyavalyogtam.

"Már csak pár perc. Látod azt a barlangot?"

"Igen..."

"Oda megyünk mi!" Pattogott az izgalomtól.

"MI? Sam ez..."

"Tudom. Veszélyes és nem jó. Bla, bla, bla... Most akkor gyere velem." Húzott mga után.

Carly szemszöge:

Már kész a tábor tűz, a sátrak és a szalonnák is. De valami zavar. Hol van Sam és Freddie?

"Carly? Mi a baj?" Intett a kezem elké Brad.

"Semmi csak... Sam és Freddie egy ideje elmentek és nem tudom hol lehetnek.

"Próbáltad már hívni őket?"

"Freddie ki van kapcsolva és Sam pedig a levesbe rakta." Mondtam egyszerüen és Brad csak nézett.

"Mért?" Kérdezte Spencer.

"Mert kíváncsi volt, hogy lebeg e."

Spencer csak nevetett Braddel együtt. "És ti még azt mondjátok, hogy én vagyok fura.

Freddie Szemszögéből:

Sam és én már régóta sétálunk itt a sötétben.

"Sam, menjünk ki innen. jobb lenne ha..."

"Nem! Csak még egy kicist beljebb."

Sétáltunk tovább. Egyszer csak néhány kődarab kezdett el leomlani Sam felé.

"Sam!" Ordítottam és félre toltam az útból. A földre estünk el a sok portól köhögtünk. Sam fölé hajoltam és néztem rá. Kissé ilyedtnek tünik.

"Majdnem meghaltam. Megmentettél." Megölelt.

"NIncs mit. Úgy féltem." Adtam neki egy csókot és megsimogattam az arcát. Egy ideig csak néztük egymást. A szeme csillogott. Láttam a mosolyát. "Szeretlek."

Kissé elpirult és csak adtam egy puszit az arcára ahol elpirult. "Gyere mennünk kell!" Fogtam a kezét és felállt. "De merre?"

* * *

**Tada! :P**

**Bocsi, ma csak ennyi telik tőlem, de remélem élvezted! :D:D**


	10. Kemping 3 rész

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Sam elaludt az ölemben. Néha mozogott egy kicsit, de utána visszaaludt. Ám most elkezd beszélni is valamit:

"Fre..." Motyogja álmában. "Segits!" Most hangosabban beszélt és mozgott is egy kicsit. A Kezét az arca elé tette és mégegyszer kiabálni kezdett. "Freddie!"

Ilyenkor már teljesen ébren volt.

"Sam? Ébren vagy?" Kérdeztem aggódva. "Megint álmodtál?"

"Igen..." Mondta. "Mi történt? Hallottad Spencert?"

"Nem, azóta nem."

Sam gondolkozónak tünt és valami felragyogott az arcán.

"Most meg mi van?"

"Freddie, én nem akarok itt ülni és várni amíg kinő alattam a fű. Én kempingezni jöttem, nem pedig Barlangolni." Mondta és felállt. "Na? Velem vagy Fredducini?" Tartotta a kezét nekem. Csak mosolyogtam és felálltam.

"Ez az a Sam akit én ismerek."

_**Brad szemszöge:**_

Carly megcsókolt. Nem én, hanem ő. De akkor most mi van? szeret engem? vagy csak megsajnált? Imádom Carly csókját, de elhúzódok lassan.

"Brad? Hát nem ezt akartad?" Kérdezte.

"Az a kérdés, hogy te ezt akartad e?"

A lány elgondolkozott és utána csak mosolygott.

"Igen."

"Szóval, azért, csókoltál meg, mert..."

"Mert ezt akartam." Fejezte be. "Brad, te olyan kedves srác vagy és mindig nagyon jól bánsz velem. " Mondta. "... és imádom a hajadat." Mosolygott.

"Szóval... randiznál velem?" Kérdeztem félénken.

"Igen" Mondta egy mosoly kiséretében. Közelebb ült hozzám. "De Spencernek egy szót se."

"Mért ne?"

Hát nem tudom, hogy neked feltünt e, de... a báttyám nem nagyon..."

"Nem bírja a búrámat. Értem."

"De, így is jó lesz. Nem igaz?"

"Igen. tökéletes."

Ez után csak beszélgettünk es együtt voltunk.

_**Sam szemszöge:**_

Freddie és én majdnem 10 perce járunk ebben a barlangban. A gyomrom korogni kezdett és nem tudtam mit csinálni csak nyögni a éhség és a fáradtság miatt.

"Éhes vagyok!" Jelentettem ki. Freddie csak kuncogott.

"Ki gondolta volna?" Mondta hamis csodálkozással.

"Ezt most mire véljem?"

"Óh, semmi."

"De igen. Céloztál!"

"Csak az, hogy minden napnak minden percében enni akarsz. Amióta csak ismerlek."

"Óh, nem is tudtam, hogy Fredward Benson engem is észrevett az utóbbi időben." Mondtam neki és ő csak megállt és bámult rám.

"Ezt meg mért mondod?"

"Hát, amióta csak ismerlek Carly után nyáladzol." Nézett rám egy kicsit frusztráltan. "Mért? Nem így van?" Mentem volna tovább, megállított.

"Mire véljem ezt Sam? Ja tudom már. Csak nem féltékeny voltál?" Kérdzte mostmár kiabálva.

"Fúj, nem!" Kiabáltam vissza.

"Mi az, hogy 'Fúj'? Akkor nem mondtad ezt amikor a képembe másztál a suliban." Vágott vissza.

"Mi lenne ha erről nem beszélnénk?"

"Ó, rendben. Több szót úgysem tudsz mondani, mint hogy kritizálj."

"Már megint ezzel jössz nekem..."

És folytattuk tovább a veszekedést.

_**Spencer szemszögéből:**_

Már vagy fél órája hívtam a rendőröket, de nem találtak semmit. És egyedül vagyok.

"Spencer! Van két lehetséges helyszín!" Jött oda hozzám az egyik rendőr.

"Micsoa?"

"Egy tó és egy barlang."

"És a barlang hogy néz ki?"

"Mit számít ez?"

"Csak mondja meg."

"Oké... Nagy és sötét. Óh, és este ilyesztő."

"Oda vigyen. Ha tényleg úgy van ahogy mondja akkor ott kell lenniük."

**-Pár perccel később-**

Pár percen belül a barlang tetején voltunk, hátha észre veszünk valamit.

"Hé! Hallják ezt?"

"Mi történt?"

"Egy fiu és egy lány hangja jön ki a barlang belsejéből. Hallja?" Hallottam Samet és Freddiet veszekedni. Csak sóhajtottam a boldogságtól és a fáradtságtól.

"Igen, ezek ők."

"Nem semmi barátai vannak. Mindig ezt csinálják?"

"Állandóan..." Mondtam nevetve.

Később készen voltak belefurni a barlangba, hogy kiszabadítsák Samet és Freddiet.

"Várjon, mi lesz ha valamelyiknek baja esik?"

"Nem lesz baj. Mi profik vagyunk." Biztosított.

**-Fúrás közben-**

Már elkezdték fúrni a barlang kiözepén a kis rést.

"Gordon, jobbra többet!" Parncsolt a fő rendőr.

"Hogy mi?" A fúró ember nem figyelt és elejtette a fúrógépet. A gép betörte a homokbarlangot és a kis lyukból nagy lett. A sok por és a mélyedésen kívül csak egy valami aggasztott.

"Nem veszekednek. Mi van velük?

"Uram..." Idejött hozzám egy férfi. "A barlangban a por mellett találtunk vért is."

ÓH ISTENEM...


	11. Kemping final rész

**Sam szemszögéből:**

Egy éles fájdalmat érzek a fejemben... Nem tudom, mi történhetett. És most hol vagyok? Spencer szobájában? ... Igen, de mért?

Felkelek és újra érzem a fejfájást. "Auu..." Ahogy hozzáérek a fejemhez érzem, hogy be van kötve. "Mi a...?"

"Sam? Óh istenem, fent van!" Benézett Spencer a szobába és hívta a többieket. Körbe vetek és rámnéztek aggódva.

"Sam? Jobban vagy 2 napja nem tettél semmilyen életjelet." lelt át Carly.

"Valaki elmondaná, hogy mi folyik itt?" Aztán reagáltam arra amit mondott. "Mi? 3 nap?"

Mindenki aggódoittnak tünt és most jutott eszembe valami.

"Várj, hol van Freddie?" Elhalgattak. "Nem hallottátok? Hol van?" Kezdtem ideges lenni.

"Őmm haggyatok magunkra egy kicist srácok!" Carly kérte a többieket.

Miután mindenki ki ment ém ott maqradtam Carly-val.

"Mondd már meg, hogy mi folyik itt!" Követeltem tőle.

"Sam, mindent elmondok, de előbb nyugodj meg." Sohajtottam nagyot, de már a sírás haárán voltam. Amikor kész voltam hallgatni, elkezdte. "Emlékszel amikor a barlangban ragadtatok?"

Most már emlékszem, az emkékek:

("Majdnem meghaltam. Megmentettél.")

("Freddie! Most mit csináljunk?" kiáltottam. Egyre jobban ki voltam akadva.)

("Mire véljem ezt Sam? Ja tudom már. Csak nem féltékeny voltál?" Kérdzte mostmár kiabálva.)

(Megsimogatta az arcom és azt mondta: "Szeretlek.")

Emlékeztem vissza arra a napra.

"Igen, emlékszem, de utána mi történt?" Kérdeztem és Carly aggódottnak tünt. "Carly?"

"Sam, Freddie megsérült és komoly sérülései vannak." Bökte ki.

"Hogy mi?" Könnyes szemmel kérdeztem. A következő pillanatban Carly ölébe zuhantam zokogva.

**Írói szemszög:**

Spencer, Gibby és Brad a kanapén űlve némán hallgatták ahogy Sam zokog a szobában. Carly kedves szavakat suttogott neki és próbálta lenyugtatni őt.

Sam egyszer csak elszakadt Carly-tól. "Meg kell látogatnom őt!" Mondta és kiszaladt a szobaajtón. Bard még épp időben elkapta a lányt és szorította, hogy nehogy kimenjen az ajtón.

"Nem mehetsz csak úgy el innen. Ilyen állapotban." Mondta neki Brad.

"Engedj el!" Kiáltotta Sam.

"Figyelj Sam, Most szépen lenyugszol és utána bemegyübk Freddiehez, oké?"

Sam egy kicsit nyugodtabb lett, de Freddie neve hallatára újra összesett és sírt.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Sétáltunk be a korházba. Sam végre összeszedte magát és végég tudtunk menni a folyosón. Megálltunk a nővér elött.

"Jó napot, Meg tudná mondani, hogy melyik szobában van Fredward Benson?" Kérdeztem a nővért.

"Persze. Egyenesen aztán balra a második ajtó. a 13-as szoba."

"Köszönjük."

Miután megérkeztünk a szobához Sam csak állt.

"Nincs semmi baj, itt vagyok." Mondtam bátorítóan. Sam szelíden mosolygott és kinyitottuk az ajtót.


	12. Mi történt?

**Sam szemszöge:**

Csak feküdt a korházi ágyon egy csomó kötéssel és sérülésekkel. Bakker, ez mind miattam van. Mégis mit fog szegény fiu szólni amikor felébred?

image

Hátra néztem és láttam, hogy márcsak én vagyok itt egyedül. Odahúztam egy széket az ágy mellé és megfogtam a kezét.

Egyszer csak valaki kinyitotta az ajtót. Szuper... befutott a házisárkány...

Csak néztünk egymásra és megköszörülte a torkát. "Sam." Mondta egy nemtörődön hanggal Mrs. Benson.

"Marissa." Mondtam ugyanúgy.

Freddie másik oldalára lépett és csak nézett rám mérges szemekkel. Huh, utoljára talán 2 hónapja láttam ilyennek.

"Ugye tudod, hogy most csak azért nem ordítok veled, mert szeretem a fiam és nem tenne jót neki?"

"Ugye tudod, hogy csak azért nem szólok erre semmi rosszat, mert szeretem a fiát és nem tenne jót neki?" Mondtam gúnyolódva úgy ahogy ő.

Pár percig csend volt és utána bejött egy orvos.

"Hölgyeim, lejárt az idő. Meg kell vizsgálnom a fiút.

Miután kimentünk Mrs Benson negállított.

"Ugye nem képzeled, hogy ezek után a fiam közelébe engedlek?"

"Engedj el őrült!" Kiabáltam "Segítség, erőszakkal bántalmaz!" Kiabáltam és utána levették rólam.

"Gyerünk hölgyem, nyugtatóra lesz szüksége." Vinszolták el.

"Vistzlát, Mrs. B." Integettem neki és vigyorogtam.

**-percekkel később-**

A bushwell plaza elött állok és meglátom Luwber-et ahogy kiabál egy pudlihoz. Csak tovább megyek. megállok carly háza elött és lassan bemegyek.

"Szasztok, itt vagyok!"

Carly ült a TV elött, de amikor meglátott csak idejött és megölelt "Szia Sam, Hogy vagy?"

"Egész jó. Mondjuk. Hol van Spencer?"

"Itt vagyok. Mi lenne ha ennénk egy kis Spagettis taco-t?" Szólt a konyhából.

Carly és én mosolyogtunk és odaültünk az asztalhoz. Elmeséltem nekik, hogy mi volt a korházba. Meglepődtek amikor mondtam, hogy Mrs. Benson megtámadott, de én persze vigyorogva meséltem el nekik. A spagettis Taco után megbeszéltük, hogy ittalszom Carly-nál ma. Igyhát felhívtam anyámat és ő is belegyezett. Nem mintha nemet mondott volna.

Tv-zés közben megcsörrent Carly mobilja?

"Halló?" Beszélt, de nem nagyon figyeltem, hogy valon mi lehetett. Egyszer csak Carly felállt és mosolygott. "Tényleg? Istenem, ez szuper. Na és?" Beszélt tovább. Én és Spencer csak néztünk rá kiváncsian. "Oké, azonnal megyünk. Szia baby, majd találkozunk." letette és utána ránéztem kérdően.

"Na? Mi van?"

"Brad hívott?"

"És őt hívtad Baby-nek? Miről maradtam le?"

"Majd később elmondok mindent. Freddie felébrett."

"MI?" Spencerrel kérdeztük egyszerre.

"Brad bent van nála. Vitte neki a cuccait és már csak minket vár."

"Akkor mire várunk? Indulás." Mondtam.

Elsöprő boldogsággal léptünk be a korházba és az ajtón. Amikor beléptünk láttuk, hogy Brad és Freddie beszélnke egymással. Carly azonnal odarohant Spencerrel együtt, de én lefagytam. Nem tudom, hogy az örömtől vagy a félelemtől, amiért miattam esett baja?

"Szia Sam." Köszönt nekem és mosolygott. Még mindig csak álltam egy helyben. "Gyere ide! Tudom, hogy akarod." Mondta és szét tárta a kezét nekem. Én nem haboztam most, a karjaiba vetettem magamat és szorosan öleltem.

"Úgy aggódtam miattad Freddie!" Mondtam neki.

"Tudom, de már nincs baj. Itt vagyok." Adott egy puszit az arcomra és egy hosszú csókot.

"Na jó, ha egész nap ezt csinálják akkor én megyek is." Mondta Spencer. Mindenki nevetett.

"Hogy vagy Freddie?" Kérdzte Carly.

"Mostmár jól vagyok. Még hat a fájdalom csillapító."

"Hozzunk valamit? Itt a büfé közel." Kérdzte Brad.

"Igen haver, az jó lenne." Mondta Freddie és mindenki kiment.

"Freddie? A mamád eltiltott tőlem téged." Közöltem vele halkan.

"Mi? dehát ezt nem teheti."

"Tudom, de nem akarja, hogy újra megsérülj."

"Dehát csak a véletlen miatt vagyok itt nem?"

"Nem a véletlen vitt a barlangba hanem én." Mondtam neki.

"Nem engedem, hogy magadat hobáztasd. Anyám nem érdekel. Te fontosabb vagy mint ő. Ezt jegyezd meg!"

Mosolyogtam és elpirultam. Kuncogott.

"Te elpirultál?"

"Nem csak túl meleg a levegő." Mentegetőztem.

"Ahha, 20 fokban." Még mindig nevetett. Kicsit megütöttem.

"Auu, most keltem fel és te máris ütlegelsz?"

"Igen. Pfft." Mondtam egyértelműen és utána még egyszer hozzábújtam.

Sóhajtott és ezt mondta: "Legalább velünk semmi sem változott."


	13. fejezet

**Carly szemszöge:**

Freddie végre 13 nap után végre kijött a korházból, ami azt jelenti, hogy újra csinálhatjuk az icarly-t. Annyira izgatott vagyok. Már egy hónpja nem volt iCarly és most egy kicsit ideges vagyok. De nagyon várom már az adást.

KOP-KOP-KOP

Kopogtak az ajtón. Kinyitottam és egy nem várt srác állt az ajtóban. "Socko?"

"Hú Spencer nem mondta, hogy ilyen dögös vagy"

"Neked is szia."

"Ne haragudj, tudom, hogy van barátod." Mondta mosolyogva. "És? Hol van Spencer?"

"A szobályában. A rágót szedi ki a hajából." Mondtam egyszerüen.

"Milyen ízűt?"

"Azt meg honnan kéne tudnom? Menj és nézd meg!"

"Király! Jövök Spencer haver! Remélem szőlős." Mondta és futott be a szobába. Megráztam a fejem.

Már ültem volna le amikor benyitottak az ajtón. Brad, Gibby, Sam és Freddie.

"Sziasztok srácok!" Mosoyogtam rájuk. Jó végre úgy látni a bandát, hogy nincs dráma.

"Na és? izgatott vagy csajszi?" Kérdezte Sam és leült mellém mosolyogva.

"Nagyon! Olyan ez mint az első adás."

"Én nem izgulok. Fogadtam Braddel, hogyha lemerem önteni a szomszéd csajt akor kapok 20 dolcsit. És anyu nyert." Mutatta a pénzköteget.

"Ez egy szőke démon." Mondta Brad.

"Ezt bóknak veszem Mc Bieber." Mosolygott Sam.

"Mc Bieber?" Kérdeztem.

"Igen, a haja olyan Bieber szerű"

"Hé, ez nem igaz." Védte magát Brad.

"Okéé Mr sértődékeny, mi lenne ha adás elött lufit dobálnánk?" Állt fel Sam.

"Benne vagyok." Monda Brad.

"Várjatok, az nem veszélyes?" Szólalt meg végre Freddie.

"De, remélem." Vigyorgott Brad és adott Samnek egy pacsit, és felrohantak a lépcsőn.

"Beléjük meg mi ütött?" Kérdeztem Freddiet.

"Hát... amióta összeakartad hozni őket, azóta valahogy haverok lettek. Brad egy kicsit olyan, mint Sam és ezt Sam imádja." Mondta és hátradölt a kanapén.

"Tényleg? Pedig azt hittem, hogy a beavatkozásom óta kínos a dolog köztük."

"Én is, de úgy látszik Sam megtalálta a játszótársát." Freddie mosolygott.

Hallottuk Luwbert kiabálását. "A szemem!"

"És az ellenfelét is." Mondta és elkezdtünk nevetni.

**-Az emeleten-**

"Jól van lányok és 5,4,3,2..."

**-egy icarly lezajlásával-**

**Freddie szemszöge:**

"...és ezért nem szabad mustárt rakni az alsónadrágba." Fejezte be Sam.

"És ennyi volt mára az icarly." Szólt Carly, de intettem neki, hogy várjon. "Vagyis nem teljesen, Freddie mondani akar valamit." Adtam neki a kamerát és mentem Sam mellé.

"Freddie mit csinálsz?"

"Csak nyugi Sam! Tetszeni fog." Biztosítottam őt. "Na jó, biztos emlékeztek arra az icarly részre ahol megsókoltam Samet..."

"Freddie! Nem kellene..."

"Csak hadd folytassam!" Mondtam neki. "Szóval, azóta Sam és én felbomlottunk, de... később rályöttünk, hogy hülyeség volt és újra együtt vagyunk." Carly nyomott egy tapsot a távirányitón és folytattam.

"Sam, én már ismerlek olyan rég óta és mostanra még jobban beléd szerettem. Azt hiszem 18 évesen eltudom dönteni, hogy mit akarok és tudom. Téged. Mindig és örökké. Azt hiszem, hogy itt és most adok neked valamit... illetve kérdezni szertnék valmit..."

Mindenki komoly arccal figyelt engem és Samet. Csönd volt addig amíg ki nem mondtam:

"Sam, lennél a feleségem?"

Samnek csak tátva maradt a szája és carly megnyomta az "Awww" gombot a távirányítón.


	14. 14 fejezet

**Sam szemszöge:**

Csak álltam ott lesokkolva. Nem tudtam, hogy mit tegyek. Freddie most kérte meg a kezem. És Brad és Carly velem együtt tátott szájjal néztek Freddiere. Amint kimondta a szavakat, a kezem izzadni kezdett és a szívem elkezdett gyorsabban verni. Freddie pedig várta a válaszom.

"Én... öm..." Nem tudtam megszólalni sokáig, de ahogy a szemembe nézett és mosolygott rám, nem tudtam nemet mondani. "Igen. Leszek a feleséged." Mondtam mosolyogva. Carly megnyomta a taps gombot és egy halk zenét. Freddie közelebb lépett és megcsókolt. Sokkal intezívebben, mint eddig valaha.

Amikor már Vége lett a Shownak lementünk az 1. emeletre. Spencer a számítógép elött ült és nézett ránk vigyorogva. "Srácok!" És idejött hozzánk mosolyogva. "A mai show nagyon klassz volt. El sem hiszem, hogy férj és feleség lesztek. És láttátok a hozzászólásokat az oldalon? Több száz seddie rajongó gratulál és kíván boldog életet."

"Igen láttuk." Mondta Carly. "Kértek limonádét?"

"Én nem baby." mondta Brad. "Mennem kell. Viszlát srácok!" És viszlátot intett.

Mielött mondhattam volna bármit is Mrs Benson rontott be az ajtón. "Freddie!" Kiáltotta, de engem nézett inkább. Szuper...

**Carly szemszöge:**

A konyhából hallottam Freddie anyukája és hangját. "Itt meg mi folyik?"

"Mint ha nem tudnád." Förmedt rám. "Tudom, hogy te is benne vagy te kis...' Mondott volna valamit, de Spencer elém állt.

"Már elnézést, de semmi oka nincs kiabálni ezzel a szegény barna hajú lánnyal." Mondta a báttyám. "Most pedig kérem hagyja el a lakásunkat."

"Addig nem amíg nem rendeztem az ügyeimet Sammel és Freddievel. Freddie! Mégis, hogy gondoltad, hogy megkéred a kezét ennek a..." mutatott Samre.

"Ne mutogass rá! Nem értelek. 18 éves vagyok és azt csinálok amit akarok."

"Nem hiszem. És Samet eltiltottam tőled."

"Hogíy tehetsz ilyet? Azt hittem szeretsz engem." Freddie ordított. Úgy láttam, hogy Marissa egy kicsit meghökkent és hátrált. Csak nézett bántódottan és kiment az ajtón.

Egy hosszú csend után Sam megszólalt. "Sajnálom Freddie." Freddie felé fordult és csak nézte Samet. Megfogta a kezét és megölelte.

"Nem te tehetsz róla."

"És most mit cswinálsz?" Kérdeztem Freddiet.

"Miért nem alszol nálam?" Kérdezte Sam.

"Ez most komoly? És anyukád?"

"Hát.. anyám megértőbb lett a család terápia óta." erre szembe jutott valami és kuncogtam.

"Most meg mit nevetsz?"

"Csak elképzeltem ahogy anyád és te abban a kicsi helyben..."

"Elég! Már nem olyan." Mondta, de ő is nevetett.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddie ma nálink alszik ezért anyámmal megbeszéltem, hogy maradjon ma az egyik barátjánál. Így Freddie és én tudunk beszélgetni és együtt lenni.

Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy megkérte a kezem. Ez egy fantasztikus érzés, de fura is. És mostmár nem csak egy Mrs Benson lesz... Bár ettől inkább ki ráz a hideg.

"Sam!" Freddie intett az arcom elé. "Sam, mi a baj?"

"Semmi csak ez fura."

"Mármint a házasság?" Kérdezte mosolyogva.

"Igen. Tudod, soha nem gondoltam volna hogy ez egyszer megtörténik."

"Én meg azt hogy majd igent mondasz." Mondta.

Épp ültünk a kanapénkon. Most rendeltünk egy kínait és közben filmet nézünk. Végül sötétedik és álmos lettem.

"Menjünk aludni"

Pár perc mulva békésen aludtunk.

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Ma reggel csörgött a telefonom. Spencer vagy ötször hívott és mindegyik alkalommal kinyomtam a hívást. Most viszont a hatodikra felvettem és azt kérte hogy menjek el hozzájuk. Nem tudtam hogy miért, de amint beléptem tudtam, hogy muszály volt idejönnöm. Mindenhol dobozok.

"Szent isten, itt meg mi folyik?"

"Az, hogy minden icarly vagy seddie rajongó ajándékot küldött nektek." Mondta Brad.

"Minek?"

"Az eljegyzés miatt. Megőrültek a rajongók. Nézd meg. 638 ajándék hever a földön." Mondta Carly és csengettek. "639."

"Ez nem semmi." mondtam.

"Freddie! ezt látnod kell!" Mondta Spencer a gép elött.

"Mi van?" odaléptem a géphez és... "Istenem!"


	15. 15 fejezet

**Freddie szemszögéből:**

Oda mentem a számítógép elé és csak bámultam. Az icarly oldalán egy szavazás látható amin ez áll:

_Kérdés: Mikor lesz Sam terhes?_

"Fel sem fogom, hogy ez minek jó. Csak tegnap kértem meg Sam kezét és máris az emberek ilyen hülyeségekkel jönnek." Mondtam dühösen.

"Ez tényleg durva." Mondta Carly. "És mégis ki ez aki kirakta az oldalra?"

"Talán Nevel?" Spencer találgatott.

"Neeem hiszem." Carly bizonygatott és közben csengettek mégegyszer. Egy újabb doboz ajándék.

"Pedig nincs senki aki lehetne. Vagy... Mandy?"

"Az őrült kacsa fejű csaj?" Spencer kérdezett.

"Igen." Mondta Carly. "De akkor ki lehet?"

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma reggel felkeltem és nem volt mellettem senki. furcsa.

A konyhában anyámat láttam és egy férfit. Odamentem hozzájuk az asztalhoz álmos szemmel.

"Reggelt anyu és Marvin!" intettek nekem leültem a székre.

Anyám új barátja Marvin igazából nem is rossz. Mindig rendes velem és anyámhoz is. És anyám leghosszabb párja, szóval elég klassz.

"Mi történt tegnap Sam? ünnepeltetek?" Kérdezte anyám a semmiből. Lefagytam. Vajon tudja a házasságot?

"Mi-milyen... ünneplés?" Kérdeztem gyorsan és kortyoltam a narancsléből.

"Jaj ne már kölyök. Tudunk az eljegyzésről." Bökött meg Marvin és mosolygott. Na most kiköptem az innivalót. Az egész asztalon üdítő volt.

"Rendben, ezt te takarítod fel! Mindjárt jövök." Mondta anyám és felment az emeletre.

"De hogyan? Álmomban beszéltem? Vagy ti beszéltetek Fredhülyével?" Kérdeztem.

"Sam, tudom, hogy szereted őt, de ez a becenév nem túl nyerő.2 Nevetett Marvin. Csak megráztam a fejem és mosolyogtam.

"Mindegy. Néztétek az iCarly-t?"

"Persze, én nézem és anyád pont velem volt."

"Woah, köszönöm, de most megyek mert a végén nem marad sonka a jól ismert Shay lakásban." Mondtam ahogy mentem a szobám felé.

Felöltöztem és Carly-hoz értem nem kevesebb, mint 10 perc alatt.

"Itt vagyok Carly! Spencer, mi újság?" köszöntem. Odamentem Freddiehez ás adtam neki egy puszit az arc ára. "Szia baby, Mért hagytál egyedül?"

"Mert Spencer írt nekem, hogy látnom kell valamit és..."

"És mi ez a sok doboz?"

"Ajándék az icarly rajongóktól, de ez nem semmi. Ezt nézd." Carly mondta és vezetett a géphez. Közben megjelent Brad.

"Oh, helló Bieber!" Böktem meg a vállát.

"Démon." Köszönt és megpaskolta a fejem, mint egy gyereknek. Én egy kis kuncogást adtam ki és utána Brad is nevetett."

"Elég kabala Pár! Ide kuksizz Sam!" Spencer Szólt. Miután ránéztem a gépre csak bámulni tudtam.

Egy titkos személy szemszögéből:

Fordultam a laptop felé és csak vigyorogtam. Már több, mint 200 szavazat. Hát nem vagyok eszméletlen? De igen.

Már csak egy része van a tervemnek. Mégpedig az, hogy veszek egy repülőjegyet Seattle-be és bekavarok egy kicsit.


	16. 16 fejezet

** Freddie szemszöge: (a Shay lakásban - reggel 9 óra)**

Tegnap a titokzatos szavazó óta nagyon elgondolkoztam. Vajon ha Sammel összeházasodunk akkor tényleg terhes lesz? És majd lesznek gyerekeink is? És házastársakként összeköltözünk? Ha igen akkor hova? Sok kérdés, de nincs válasz. Sóhajtottam egyet.

"Mi a baj Freddo?" Spencer kérdezte a semmiből. Mióta van ő itt egyáltalán. Vagy én mióta vagyok itt? Na mind egy.

"Csak gondolkozok."

"Min?"

"Mióta vagy te ilyen kiváncsi?" Kérdeztem mosolyogva és egy kicsit lejjebb csúztam a kanapén. "És hol van Sam és Carly?"

"Most óta vagyok kiváncsi, és a lányok most mentek el melltartót venni egy fél órája." Mondta és leült mellém. "Na? Mi a baj?"

Sóhajtottam még egyszer és elkeztem mondani. "Hát csak Samen gondolkoztam. Nagyon jó, hogy igent mondott, de nem tudom hogy ezután mi lesz. És most ez a szavazás is belekavart."

"Hogy érted? Nem akarsz Samtől egy gyereket vagy mi?"

"Jaj, de hogy nem csak... Ez..."

"Tudom, bonyorult. De mért nem beszélsz vele, mint ahogy a felnőttek szokták?" Adta a tanácsot.

"Jó ötlet. Kösz Spence." Mondtam mosolyogva és elindultam az ajtó felé, de megálltam és ránéztem. "Te mikor lettél ilyen bölcs?" Csak megrázta a fejét.

"Csak erre a percre. Most megyek és tejbe teszem a lábam." Mondta és ment a fürdő felé.

**- Pár perccel később -**

A liftben egy kicsit elkezdtem megrémülni, furcsa hangokat adott ki.

A lift kattant egyet és kinyilt az ajtó, de nem kellett volna ugyanis anyám jött be mellém.

"Freddie?"

"Szia anya" Mondtam halkan.

Egy percnyi csönd után végre megszólalt.

"És?... hogy vagy?" Kérdzet ügyetlenül.

"Jól." Rá se néztem.

Végül sóhajtott és mondta: "Freddie kérlek gyere vissza hozzám. Olyan magányos vagyok egyedül." Könyörgött. Végül felé fordultam.

"Anya, mégis hogy várod el azt, hogy ilyen könnyen megbocsássak? Nem tisztelted a döntésemet. 18 éves vagyok és szeretném ha-" Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert a lift megakadt.

Szuper...

**Carly szemszöge:**

"...És aztán odaadtam neki az utolsó falatot és majdnem leharapta a csöves kezét." Mondta Sam nevetve.

Wendy, Sam és én elmentünk egy kis lányos napot tartani a 'Build Bra'-ba aztán meg a plázába is. Most Sam éppen az állatkerti látogatásáról mesél.

"De Sam, nem gondolod, hogy ilyet nem kellene?" Kérdeztem.

"Mért ne?"

"Mert a Medve felfalhatta volna." Mondtam nevetve. Ő csak vállat vont.

"És? Mi lesz az esküvővel Sam? Van már ruhád?" Kárdzte Wendy.

"Hát ami azt illeti még nincs."

"Ez most komoly? És mikor lesz az esküvő?" Kérdztem meglepetten.

"Hát Freddie és én arra gondoltunk, hogy a születésnapom után valamikor. Amikor végre én is 18 leszek."

"Az jó, és mi van a titkos szavazós emberkével?" Wendy kérdezte.

"Nem tudunk róla semmi." Mondta Sam. "Wen, nem tudsz semmi csajról a suliban aki utálna minket?"

"Hát most, hogy mondod?" Gondolkozott. "Egy lány visszajött valami hajóútról, hogy itt tanuljon újra. Hogy is hívják? Timy? vagy Missy?"

Sam és én egymásra néztünk és egyszerre mondtuk: "A kis csótány!"

**Freddie szemszöge:**

A lift még mindig nem mozgott. Próbáltam ütni a falat és kiabálni is, de anyám csak sírt mellettm.

"Most mi lesz velünk Freddie?"

"Szerinted ha tudnám akkor kiabálnék?" Kérdztem dühösen.

"Ne merj velem ilyen hangon beszélni fiatalember."

"Anya! Látod? Most is te ordibálsz velem. Mint mindig. Soha nem változol."

"Hogy mi?"

"Hallottad nem? De már nem vagyok kisgyerek többé. Ezt mért nem tudod elfogadni?" Kiabáltam rá.

"Mert nem akarom, hogy felnőjj" Kiabált vissza. Nem olyan hangosan, mint én, de lehetett hallani. "Amióta apád nincs itt azóta féltelek téged Freddie. Nem akaro, hogy te is úgy járj, mint ő." Monda sírva. Most egy kicsit elgondolkoztam. Soha nem beszélt még apáról amióta meghalt 6 éves korom óta.

Leültem mellé és megsimogattam a kezét. "Hát ez miatt vagy ilyen?"

"Igen. Laurence-n és te rajtad kívül nincs senki akit annyira szerethetnék." Mondta és lenézett a földre. "Tudod, én nem voltam mindig ilyen. Évekkel ez elött mindig más voltam veled, mert tudtam, hogy ő vigyáz rád, de utána minden összetört. És te egyre jobban hasonlítasz rá. Én nagyon félek Freddie. Nem akarlak elveszíteni, mint őt." És most megint sírva fakadt. Nem tudtam tovább tartani én sem a könnyeim.

"Nekem is hiányzik."

Átöleltem őt.

"Kérlek gyere haza Freddie!"

"Oké, hazajövök, de el kel fogadnod valamit. Sam és én összeházasodunk."

Láttam az arcát, hogy gondolkozik, de végül bólintott. "Rendben."

"Köszönöm."

Ezek után küldtem egy SMS-t Samnek.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Carlyval a groovy smoothie-ban voltunk amikor csipogott a mobilom.

"Ki csipog?" Kérdzte Carly.

Megnéztem és mosolyogtam. "Freddie az."

Megnyitottam a szöveget és ez volt benne: Sam, anyámmal bentragadtam a liftben. Kérlek segíts! Csókol Freddie.

"Istenem!"

"Mi az? Baj van?"

"Igen, Freddie és az őrült anyja bentragadt a liftben."

"Mi? Azonnal menjünk!"

"Rendben."

10 percnyi séte/futás után ott voltunk az épület halljában.

"Várj, hívom Freddiet-t." Kicsöng, kicsöng és kicsöng. aztán felveszi.

"Sam."

"Baby, jól vagy? Melyik emeleten ragadtatok?"

"Jól vagyok. a 3. emeleten vagyunk. Kérlek siess."

"Ott leszek. Szeretlek." Letettem a telefont és odafordultam Carly-hoz.

"A 3. emelet. Te menj és szólj Luwbertnek és pedig öntök beléjük egy kis nyugalmat."

"Rendben"

Mondta Carly és futott az egyik irányba én pedig a másikba.Végül a harmadikon hallottam Freddie hangját a liftből.

"Freddie!" Odatapadtam a falhoz. "Marissa! Jól vagytok?"

"Nem biztos. A hirtelen mozdulatok lejjebb vihetnek minket." Mondta Marissa és elengedtem a fém falat.

"Sam, meleg van itt nagyon. Hol van a segítség."

"Ne aggódj drágám. Itt lesz mindjárt Carly és-" nem fejhezetm be, mert cARLY KIÁLTOTT.

"Itt vagyunk. Minden rendben?"

"Hát, nem olyan kellemes, mint az ágyamban." Mondta Freddie.

"Hátrébb!" Luwbert kiáltott mögöttünk.

**-Pár perccel később -**

Luwbert egy ideje csinálja a lift ajtót és egyszer csak kinyílik. Meglátom Freddie-t és az anyát ülni egymár mellett.

"Freddie!" Kiáltottam és odamentem mellé. Adtam neki egy hosszú csókot. "Jól vagy baby?"

"Mostmár igen." Megölelt ő is és mintha a sok ember nem lenne közöttünk, elkezdtünk csókolózni.

"Srácok! Ez a lift még nem biztonságos. Gyertek ki onnan!" Szólt Carly és kijöttünk.

"Nos, köszönjük a segítséget!" MondTA Mariisa luwbertnek. "Hogy háláhatnám meg?"

"Hát, mondjuk egy vacsorával?"

"Ewww!" Mondtuk mindannyian és Luwbert csak kiabálva elment. Nevettünk és megöleltük egymást.


	17. 17 fejezet

**Sam szemszöge:**

Anyám ma este hagyott egy üzenetet:

"Drága Sam! Ma Melanie felhívott és elkellett utaznom néhány hónapra. Te addig menj el a barátaidhoz és költözz be hozzájuk. Puszi anyád!

Utói: A frigóban találsz egy kis sonkát ha éhes vagy."

Ezek után tudtam, hogy eegyedül maradtam. Lehet, hogy eltudnék menni Carly-hoz. Igen ez egy jó ötlet. És holnap suli lesz (vége a szünetnek) úgyhogy biztos nem nagyon fogok zavarni nekik.

Fogtam 3 bőröndöt és magamat, mentem az úton. Az emberek egy kicsit megbámultak, de miaután bevetettem a Sam Puckett stílust, nem mernek rám nézni. :)

megérkeztem a lakás elé és bekopogtam.

"Carly!"

Carly helyett egy nagy férfi jött ki az ajtón. "Sam? Te vagy az?"

"Mr. Shay? Maga meg mit keres itt... Seattle-ben?"

"Én meglátogatom a gyerekeimet, és te?"

Mielött tudtam volna válaszolni Carly jött felém. "Sam, szia- Mik ezek a bőröndök? Csak nem elköltözől?"

"Hát, igazából nem Siettle-ből. Csak otthonról. Nem maradhatnék itt?"

Mind a 2-en csak néztek rám.

"Sam, ez nem a megfelelő alkalom." Mondta Carly apja.

"Mi? Dehát a legjobb barátnőm. Nem maradhat ház nélkül." Védett meg Carly.

"Sajnálom Samantha."

"De mért nem? És ne hívjon-"

"Apa! Kérlek."

"Kicsim, Samnek egy gondoskodó anya kell vagy család." Mondta Mr. Shay. "Nos, jó éjszakát hölgyem." És becsukta rám az ajtót. Még hallottam Carly-t ahogy tiltakozik, de semmi többet.

"Rendben, majd alszom az utcán!" Kiabáltam az ajtóra.

"Sam? Ez te vagy?" Kérdzte Freddie mögöttem.

"Óh, szia Freddie."

"Te mért aludnál az utcán?" Jött és megölelt.

"Csak, mert anyám egy ideig nem lesz otthon és mondta, hogy menjek máshova." Mondtam hallkan.

"Hát, pár hét mulva a feleségem leszel. Aludhatnál nálam?" Kérdezte. Csak mosolyogtam és felugrottam egy kicsit.

"Hát persze kicsim. Foglalj helyet a Benson Lakásban." Mondta mosolyogva. és megcsókoltam.

Hírtelen Mrs. Benson lépett közbe. "Kicsit túl sok móka, nem gondoljátok?"

Elengedtük egymást és Freddie elpirult.

"Sam, te mit keresel itt ilyen későn. Mindjárt 11."

"Anya, lenne egy kérdésünk." Freddie fogta a kezem.

"Mi lenne az?"

"Sam beköltözhetne?" Kérdzte és Mrs. Benson csak nézett sokkolva.

"Mi?"

"Mondtam, hogy nem jó ötlet. Na én megyek valahova. Holnap találkozunk." Mentem volna el, de Marissa megállított.

"Várj! Gyere beljebb és mindent elmondasz aztán majd kitalálunk valamit." Mondta. Meglepődtünk, de mentem utána.

Missy szemszögéből:

Ma tértem vissza a ridgeway-be. Szinte nem változott itt semmi.

Most láttam meg Carly-t a szekrénynél. Csendben odaléptem mögé.

"Hello Shay!"

Megfordult és vakítóan nézett vissza rám.

"Missy? Hát rényleg igaz."

"Ugyan mi?"

"Jaj, nem csináld. Tudom, hogy te indítottál szavazást az icarly-n és, hogy pénzt is elfogadsz az emberektől." Vádolt meg.

"Micsoda? Nem igaz!" Mondtam, de idejött egy barna hajú lány hozzám.

"Szia Missy, 10 dolcsi a 'két hét mulvá'ra."

"Danielle, mondtam, hogy csak suli után gyere." szidtam és Carlyra néztem. Még mindig dühös volt.

"Meg tudom magyarázni."

"Nem kell. Viszlát!" Fordult el tőlem, de megragadtam a karját. "Mi ez? Engedj el!"

"Nem, addig nem amíg megigéred, hogy nem köpsz be Samnek." Mondtam neki és húztam egy sötétebb helyre.

"Miből gondolod, hogy-"

"Mert ha szólni mersz Samnek a kis titkomról akkor egy édes kis videó fog kikerülni a netre."

"Mi van? Mire jó ez az egész?"

"Mert sok pénzt keresekés ha kavarok akkor Sam és Freddie szakíthatnak és Freddward Benson az enyém lesz."

"Freddie nem hülye. És szereti Samet." Biztosított.

"Biztos vagy benne?" Mondtam neki és elfordultam. Mentem egyenesen és csak nevettem.


	18. 18 fejezet

**Sam szemszöge:**

Tegnap este Mrs Benson megengette, hogy náluk töltsem azt a pár hetet, vagy hónapot. Meglepődtem, de közben örültem is. Freddie és és végre együtt leszünk egyfolytában.

Ma reggel is nagyon jó volt mellette kelni. Ahogy átölelt és megcsókolt a nyakamon. Nem fogok panaszkodni. :)

Na de ma megint suli van még pár hétig. Sajnos azt még ki kell bírnom, de utána megint itt a hosszú nyári szünet... és az egyetem. Ha egyáltalán felvesznek e valahova.

Épp a kocsiban ültünk Freddievel és mivel túl nagy volt a csend, freddie megbökött. "Jól vagy?"

"Igen, csak gondolkozom."

"min?"

"Hát..." Kezdtem volna, de inkább mégsem mondtam semmit." "Semmi. Menjünk elkésünk a suliból." Száltam volna ki, de megfogta a karom. "Sam!"

"Haver, el akarsz késni?"

"Mióta érdekli Sam Puckett-et az, hogy késik e vagy sem. Még az első randinkra is későn jöttél." Mondta és az utolsó megjegyzésre csak csináltam egy arcot. "Na? Kivele!"

Csak sóhajtottam és elkezdtem beszélni. "Csak az, hogy jövőre te és Carly biztos egy nagyon erős egyetemre fogtok járni. De én? Mit csináljak nélkületek. Minden egyes évben veletek voltam. Most meg az is csoda hogy itt vagyok és nem rúgtak-" Nem tudtam befejezni, mert Megcsókolt. Nos, normális esetben nem ellenkezem, de most mindenki minket figyel. Gyorsan elhúzódtam.

"Mi a fene volt ez Benson?" Toltam el magamtól.

"Egy megfelelő mód arra, hogy befogd amikor hülyeségeket beszélsz." Mondta. "Most pedig ha akarsz akkor gyere és sétáljunk be az iskolába. És ma később pedig mehetünk egy jó kis clubba. Ha benne vagy." Mondta kézen fogva besétáltunk az iskolába.

"Rendben, de nem lenne egyszerűbb ha most meglógnánk és-" Megint nem tudtam befejezni, mert megcsókolt. Újra. És mindenki minket bámult. Újra.

Ezúttal nem tiltakoztam, mert azonnal visszacsókoltam. A kezemet a nyaka köré tekertem és ő meg közelebb húzott magához. Hallottam, hogy valaki felénk lép és megköszörüli a torkát.

"Nincs csókolózás az iskola területén!" Kiabált ránk Mr Hovard. Elhúzódtunk és ránk meredt. "Ó, csak nem zavarok?"

"De, egy kicsit." Mondtam őszintén és Freddie nézett rám. Majd hajoltam, hogy újra megcsókoljam, de ezúttal csak 2 másodpercre.

"Eww, máskor csókolgatsd a barátodat."

"Máskor is csinálom." Kacsintottam Freddiere aki próbálta visszatartanbi a nevetést.

"Na most aztán-" Kezdte, de Franklin igazgató a háta mögött köbe szólt.

"Nem lenne magának egy kis dolga?" Mondta neki és Howard csak némán elballagott. Majd az igazgató ránk nézett.

"Tudjuk, Gyere Sam! Menjünk fizikára!"

"Igazából nem. Az irodámba, Most!" Mondta és mi csak követtük őt.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Ma egész nap nem láttam Samet és Freddiet. Nagyon aggódom. Úgy volt, hogy Freddie ad egy fuvart haza, de nem találtam őket sehól. Mi a fene történhetett velük?

"Hé Carlotta!" Brad lépett be az ajtón. Idejött hozzám és adott egy puszit.

"Szia Bard, Mi ez a jókedv?" Kérdztem tőle.

"Ma elmegyünk bulizni. Te, én, Freddie és a démon barátnője." Mondta.

"Mi? Beszéltél velük?"

"Igen, Ssm hívott, hogy 8-ra legyünk készen. Úgyhogy gyerünk baby, nem aggódj már. Jól vannak."

"Jó-jó csak tudod, ők Sam és Freddie és... Szóval érted ez olyan seddie dolog?"

"Seddie? Már te is?"

"Inkább legyek seddie-s, mint creddie-s. Nem igaz?"

Igen. Ha seddie-t mondasz az nekem is jobban tetszik." Mondta és én csak mosolyogtam.

**Freddie szemszögéből:**

Ma Sam és én már teljesen fel vagyunk öltözve, de még mindig a másik párt várjuk a szomszédból.

"Ahh, Freddie! Unatkozok!" Sam kiabált a fülembe.

"És ez mért az én problémám?" Kérdztem tőle és ő csak dühösebb szemekkel nézett. "Jó, jó. Mit akarsz? Mit tegyek?"

"Szórakoztass Benson!" Könyörgött. Nem tudtam, hogy mit csináljak, de nem is kellett sikáig várnom, mert Sam rámugrott.

A kanapéra dőltünk és Sam elkezdett megcsókolni. Egy kicsit váratlan volt a támadás, de pár másodperc mulva válaszoltam a csókra. Hamar visszacsókoltam és ő csak mosolygott.

Nagyon hamar oda jutottunk, hogy elkezdte csókolni a nyakamat. Én persze egyből 'izgatottabb' lettem tőle. Ha most ezt folytatjuk akkor a végén megbánjuk. "Sammy... Baby..." Nyögtem egy kicist.

"Hmm?" Kérdzte tőlem, de közben folytatta.

"Abba kéne hagynunk ezt..." Sikerült végre rendesen beszélnem.

"Mi? Te nem akarod ezt?" Most felült az ölembe és csalódottnak tünt. Közelebb hajoltam hozzá és a füle mögé raktam a haját.

"De hogynem aakarom csak... nem most." Mondtam és mosolyogtam rá. Ő is mosolygott és adott egy puszit az arcomra.

"Rendben Freddie, menjunk akkor bulizni." Szállt le rólam és ment az ajtó felé.

**Írói szemszög:**

Mindenki belépett a diszkóba. Sok ember táncolt és a színpadon ismeretlen lányok énekeltek. Mindenki jól érezte magát.

"Baby, hoznál nekem inni valamit?" Carly fordult Bradhez.

"Drágám, én Cola-t kérek." Sam is elrendelte.

A két fiú elment az italokért és a lányok egyedül maradtak.

"Na és? Mi tartott olyan sokáig?" Kérdezte Carly. Sam csak elpirult és lenézett a földre. "Most meg mi van?"

"Csak, túl sokáig tartott a hülyének felöltöznie." MOndta Sam. Carly csak bólintott egyetértésben. Sam csak elnézett még mindig pirulva. Nem akart hazudni a barátjának, de azért nem mindenről kell tudnia, nem igaz?

"Itt vannak a az innivalók." Mondták egyszerre a fiúk.

**- Pár perccel később -**

A banda mind táncolt egymássan ás jól érezték magukat, amíg meg nem láttak egy alakot. Missy.

"Hát ez meg mit keres itt?" Sam ment volna Missy irányába, de a többiek lefogták.

"Sam, Ne süllyedj le a szintjére!" Freddie mondta.

Sam csak morgott, de visszafordult Freddiehez.

"Hé, üdv mindenkinek a 'Club-Night' Estéjén." Szólt a DJ. "Most pedig kisorsoljuk a szerencsést aki énekelhet a színpadon."

"Na vajon melyik idióta lesz az?" Kérdzte Sam, majd a világítás rá sodródott.

"Te vagy az, szöszi!" Mondta Brad neki vigyorogva.

"Okéé... gyere fel!" Hívta a férfi a színpadon. Sam menekült volna, de Brad megfogta és felcipelte a mikrofon elé."

"Haver ha kijutunk innen, te halott vagy."

"Úgy látszik egy szőke vadóccal van dolgunk." mondta a Dj. Sam ránézett Freddie-re és ő csak bólintott neki.

"Énekelj SAM!" Tátogott neki.

"Adja a mikrofont." Mindenki sikított és elkezdődött a zene:  
So Close [természetesen :) ]

Sam elkezdett énekelni.

"You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin On my little heartstrings Got me all tied up in knots Anytime I see your face Oh it brings out It brings out the girl in me."

Mindenki csak bámult a teremben. Beleértve Carly-t és Bradet is.

"Dont know just how ya did it But ya got me real good Hook, line and sinker Like I knew you could But you don't even notice Boy I wish you would"

"Sam csodálatos!" Mondta Carly és Freddie csak bólintott.

Sok mindenki elkezdett táncolni és jól érezte magát újra.

A következő számnál lassabban énekelt:  
Stronger [Másik Jennette szám]

"You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down.  
Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground.  
Some days you wanna scream but you can't make make a sound.  
But your not alone.

Here comes another day, here comes another fight.  
You'd rather give it up then give it one more try.  
Cause no one understands the way you feel inside.

But your not alone."  
Hirtelen Missy tünt fel Freddie mellett. "Akarsz táncolni?"

"Persze" Mondta Freddie tétován. "Mi baj lehet belőle?" Gondolta.

"Right now it feels like the end of the world.  
All your battles are lost.  
You've been cheated (mistreated.)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer.  
Hold on a little bit longer.  
Trust me, you'll see.  
You'll be so much STRONGER."

Missy láthatóan Flörtöl Freddievel. Minden lépésnél közelebb kerül hozzá és folyton csak mosolyog rá. Sam észrevette ezt és nézte tovább a párost.

"It's only temporarily but it feel like your stuck.  
Like no wishing well but it will change your luck.  
They say when one door closes another opens up.  
You walk right through yeah you know what to do."  
Missy végül tett egy lépést és megcsókolta Freddiet. Mindenki elött. Sam ezt is észrevette és nem bírt tovább énekelni. Lefagyott:  
"Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer.  
Hold on a little..."

A DJ megállította a zenét és Sam lerohant a színpadról.


	19. Rád mindíg számíthatok

**Sam szemszöge:**

Kirohantam a Clubból. Most még mindig nem tudtam, hogy mire gondoljak.

Vajon mit kéne csinálnom? Óh tudom is. Felhívom Spencer-t, hogy jöjjön értem. Tárcsáztam a számát és kicsöngött. Végül felvette.

"Hallo? Ha a nagyapám vagy akkor épp a jogot tanulom." Szólalt meg Spencer.

"pence, csak én vagyok." Feleltem rekedt hangon.

"Sam? Ez te vagy?"

"Mégis mit gondolsz ki vagyok, tökfej?"

"Jó, tényleg te vagy. De hogy-hogy felhívtál. Tudtommal buliznod kéne Carly-val és Freddi-vel." Amint kimondta Freddie nevét, elkezdtem sírni újra. "Sam? Minden rendben? Hol vagy?"

"Itt vagyok a 'Club-Night' elött, értem tudnál jönni?"

"Persze, csak maradj ahol vagy." Mondta és letette.

Szerettem Spencer-t. Mindig úgy gondol rám, mint egy örökbefogadott hugával. Vigyáz rám és félt ha kell. Néha még etet és náluk is töltöm a karácsonyt. Csak ő van Carly-ék mellet akire mindig számíthatok.

Hamarosan megállt egy szürke audi és én beszálltam.

**- a Shay házban -**

A kanapéra ülve kortyolgattam egy kis forró kakaót. Spencer-nek mindent elmondtam és támogatott engem. Nagyon aranyos volt. Mindig is vágytam egy ilyen báttyra.

"És, azután?"

"Kiszaladtam és egyből hívtalak téged."

"Jaj Sam, úgy sajnálom. Tudom, hogy holnapra minden rendben lesz." Vígasztalt.

"Lehet. De ha láttad volna..." Kerestem a jó szavakat. "Freddie meg sem próbálta ellökni a csajt!" Kezdtem megint kiborulni. "Talán Freddie már nem is szeret engem?!"

"Sam, ne beszélj már hülyeségeket." Mellém ült és megölelt. "Nem elég az ha én csinálom?"

Most egy kicist mosolyogtam. Aztán eszembe jutott valami. "Spencer, itt aludhatnék ma? Nem szeretnék Freddie-vel lenni. És csak a mai napról lenne szó."

"Persze, aludhatsz az én szobámban. Én majd ledőlök ide." Mutatott a kanapéra. Megöleltem.

"Köszönöm Spencer!" Aztán egy kicist megböktem őt. "Ha valakinek elmondod, hogy sírtam akkor a következő aki sírni fog az te leszel." Csak mosolygott és megrázta a fejét.

Hivatalosan is Spencer az akire mindig számíthatok!


	20. Bocsáss meg!

**Freddie szemszöge:**

"Freddie! Nem ronthatsz csak úgy be! Az az a hely ahol én is lakom" Carly kiabált rám a hátam mögött. Felé fordultam és elkezdtem beszélni.

"Carly, tudom, hogy ott van bent" Mutattam az ajtóra. "És kérlek ne tarts vissza. Tudom, hogy elrontottam, de megéri, hogy megpróbáljam, nem?"

"Hát, nekem mennek kell. Sia Carly. Neked meg Sok sikert Fred haver." Mondta és elment.

"Freddie..." Kezdte és sóhajtott. "Lérdezhetek valamit?"

"Mit?"

"Hát, amikor Missy megcsókolt akkor mért csókoltál vissza?" Kérdezte. Most tényleg nem tudok mit válaszolni. Komolyan nem tudom, hogy mért. Talán, mert egy srác vagyok? Nem tudom. Van egyáltalán erre védelem.

"Nem tudom, csak tudod Missy nagyon próbálkozik és... csak nem tudtam mit csinálok, de ugye tudod, hogy nem akartam ezt tenni vele? Mármint Sammel."

"Persze, hogy tudom, de Sam nem. Lehet, hogy keménynek mutatja magát, de belül egy kicsit-"

"Sértődős, hisztis és érzékeny? Igen, ismerem őt rég óta." Mondtam és Carlyval csak megráztuk a fejünket az emlékekre. "Na, de most mennem kell."

"Én nekem is. Tudod, itt lakom"

"Igen, tényleg."

Carly nyitotta az ajtót. Sötét volt és Spencer feküdt a kanapén.

"Haver! Kelj fel!"

"Spencer!"

"Hé, mi lenne ha-"

Spencer végül fekelt egy banánnal a kezében.

"Az meg mi?"" Carly kérdezte.

"Egy banán."

"De mért-?"

"Nincs idő erre. Hol van Sam?"

"A szobámban, de..." Nem fogyeltem a többi részre, mert berontottam a szobába.

"Sam, beszélnünk kell!"

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddie csak úgy betört a szobába. Igaz, hogy nem aludtam, de megrémültem tőle.

"Sam, beszélnünk kell!" Csak ennyit mondott és nagyon kifulladtnak tünt. Mi van? idáig futott vagay mi? Nem szóltam semmit, csak bámultam rá szótlanul. "Sam, kérlek mondj valamit." Még mindig nem szólaltam meg. Elfordultam tőle és ő megint könyörgött. "Sammy, nem légy ilyen. Beszéljünk!"

"Mégis miről?"

Hát arról a... csókról." Mondta csendesen az utolsó szót.

"Na és? Megcsókoltad. Nem érdelel. Azt akarod megmondani, hogy milyen jó volt?" Kezdett könny esni a szememből. Jó kezdet Puckett... "Tudod, mennyire fájt látni?"

"Először is, ő csókolt meg. Nem én őt." Biztosított és eltörölt egy könnycseppet a szememből. A fenébe, ne sírj már Puckett. "És én nem szeretem őt. Sőt. Amit veled tett még akkor régen azért én sem bocsájtok meg neki. És..." Hajolt közelebb. " ...A te csókod sokkal, de sokkal jobban tetszik." Megcsókolt lassan és lágyan. Ahogy az ajkai összeomlottak az enyémmel, újra éreztem a bizsergést az egész testemben. És az illatát. Nem akartam elengedni, de ő elhúzódott. "Szeretlek!" Mondta és újra megcsókolt.

A pillanat tökéletes, és amikor azt hiszed, hogy semmi sem ronthatná el akkor hallod meg Spencer az ajtó elött. "Ez olya... Romantiku." Szipogott. Csak mosolyogtunk.

"Spencer, te sírsz?" Freddie kérdzte és nevetett.

"Igeee." Sírt tovább. Csak néztünk furcsán és Freddie újra közelebb jött.

"Te az enyém vagy és ezt ne feledd!" Mondta és újra bezárta a távot köztünk.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma szombat van. És ma lesz az icarly utolsó adása... Pocsékul érzem magam. Úgy érzem örökre tudnám folytatni a műsorvezetést. Rossz lesz, hogy most vége.

Felkeltem az ágyból és ránéztem az órára a telefonomon. Reggel 08:52.

Éppen kelnék fel az ágyból amikor Freddie átölel hátulról. Csak mosolygok magamban.

"Freddie. Tudom, hogy fent vagy!" Mondtam neki és felé fordultam. Még mindig csukva volt a szeme, de tudtam, hogy nem alszik.

"Nem igaz. Most is alszom."

"Tényleg?" Kérdeztem tőle és a kezem felemeltem. Mielött rácsaptam volna a fenekére, megszólalt:

"Eszedbe ne juson!" Mondta még mindig csukott szemmel.

"Mi? De honnan tudtad?"

Most ki volt nyitva a szeme. "Túl nagy volt a csend." Csak mosolygott rám. Odabújtam mellé és csak csöndben feküdtünk egymás mellett. Ritka pillanat, de imádom. Most eszembe jutott valami.

"Freddie, én most rögtön hozzád akarok menni!"

"Mi?" Nézett rám nagy szemekkel. A fenébe, megint rosszat mondtam. És egy kicsit hangosan. Nem magamban.

"Semmi."

"Sam, komolyan ennyire hozzám akarsz jönni?" Kérdezte.

Én csak ránéztem és bólintottam. "Igen..."

A nagy vigyor megjelent az arcán és adott egy puszit a homlokomra. "Akkor mit szólnál a hétvégére? A suli akkor lesz vége és már csak pár nap, nem igaz?"

"Komolyan mondod?"

"Igen. Én is szeretném."

Mégegyszer megpuszilt és közelebb bújtam hozzá. Ngyszerü lesz. a hét végére hivatalosan is Házas leszek!

Carly szemszöge:

Kárkéltam az iCarly stúdióban. Sam és Freddie most hívott, hogy itt lesznek pár perccel később, de tőlük nem várok pontos időzítést.

"Carly nyugodj már le! Mindjárt itt lesznek."

"Hogy nyugodjak le Bard? az adás 3 perc mulva indul és nincsenek itt. Mi van ha megint itt hagynak. És egyedül kell csinálnom az egészet." Most ki voltam akadva.

"Hé, nyugi. Oké? Csak lazulj egy kicsit. Írták, hogy jönnek úgyhogy... nyugi." Mondta és megsimogatott. Mosolyogtam rá és ő vissza.

Már éppen megcsókolt volna amikor kivágódott az ajtó.

"Itt vagyunk!" Jó időzítés...

"Várj, ezek most smárolni készülnek." Mondta Sam.

"Na jó, 1 perc és kezdünk." Mondta Freddie. Még mindig pirultam.

"Félre Rómeó, anyuci van a kamera mögött." Sam tolta félre Bradet.

"Anyuci nem gondolja, hogy egy kicsit beképzelt?" Vágott vissza Brad.

"Ennyi beképzeltség elég a bájaim mellett."

"Báj? Várj adj egy szemüveget démon, mert én nem látom sehol."

"Csak várj amíg vége a shownak, mert én esküszöm, hogy-" Sam mondott volna valamit, de Freddie közbeszólt.

"20 pásodperc." Örülök, hogy Freddie közbeszólt. Kezdem néha azt gondolni, hogy Brad talán jobban érzi magát Sammel. Vagy... igen csak képzelődöm. ... Talán.

"És 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Freddie mutatott ránk.

"Halihó, itt Sam."

"És itt Carly. És ez nem mást, mint az..."

"iCarly!" Mondtuk egyszerre és táncoltunk össze-vissza.

Az utolsó iCarly nagyon jól telt el. Volt riszáld őrülten, Szivatások Luwbert-tel és Freddie még gy aranyos videót is csinált amiben az iCarly során vannak a legjobb részek. Kezdtem nagyon sajnálni, hogy vége, dehát egyszer mindennek vége van, nem igaz?

"És ez az icarly."

"Köszönjük, hogy minket néztetek ezen a különleges iCarly adásban." Mondta Sam.

"Rengeteg móka és élvezet volt az icarly vezetése és nagyon sok mindent tanultunk az évek során..."

"... De mint mindenki, egyszer felnövünk." Fejezte be Sam.

"Sokat köszönünk nektek, hiszen miattatok vagyunk itt." Mondtam és Samre néztem mosolyogva.

"Nos, mindent köszönünk és ne feledjétek: Írhattok nekünk. Attól, mert az iCarly véget ért, a kapcsolat nem szűnik meg." Mondta Sam. Megnyomott egy gombot és Taps hallatszott.

Még elköszöntünk és a sötétség látszott csak a képernyőn.

Hivatalosan is vége van.


	22. Chapter 22

**Írói szemszög:**

Sam és Freddie egész héten csak az esküvővel foglalkoztak. Még az iskolában is. Ma pénteken pedig még elfoglaltabbak voltak, mint eddig. A sok meghívó, kaja-pia, Sam ruhája, és még egy gyönyörű gyűrű amit Freddie most vett nemrég Samnek.

Sam nem tudja, hogy milyen lesz, de hát ez fer. Ha Freddie nem léthatja Sam esküvői ruháját akkor Sam sem láthatja a gyűrűt. Csak az oltárnál.

"Freddie! Készen vannak a meghívók." Sam hívta Freddie-t a kanapéról. Ő melléűlt és mosolygott. "Tökéletes. És kik vannak meghívva?"

"Hát, nem akartam sok mindenkit, csak pár embert. Anyámat, Melanie-t, Carly és Spencer, persze." Freddie bólintott és Sam folytatta. "Wendy, Gibby és Guppy, Brad, T-Bo... Óh és a One directionból Harry és Zayn. Csak ők tudtak eljönni."

"Oké, folytasd!"

"Hát, Cat és Olive. Ennyi lenne."

"Tökéletes lesz, de ki az az Olive?"

"Jaa, egy csaj akivel 2 hétig voltam javitóban."

"Persze." Mondta Freddie és mosolygott.

"Nyugi, nem lesz vele semmi baj."

"Oké-oké. Hiszek neked." Mondta és felállt. "Hé, kérsz egy kis kaját?"

"Persze. Rendelj Kínait."

"Oké, mit szeretnél?" Állt fel és a kezében fogta a telefont.

"A menü jobb oldalát." Mondta komolyan.

Freddie csak megrázta a fejét és benyomta a számot a telefonba.

**Carly szemszögéből:**

"Gyerünk mutatsd meg!" Ugráltam Samnek. Épp most hozta át az esküvői ruháját.

"Csak nyugi és mutatom is." Mosolygott ő is. Lenyugodtam és kinyitotta a dobozt. Elállt a lélegzetem. Ez a ruha gyönyörű!

"Úr isten Sam! Ez egyszerűen..." Kerestem a jó szót

"Csodálatos? Az a remek szó rá." Mondta Sam büszkén.

"El sem hiszem, hogy a legjobb barátom már holnap férjhez megy."

"Hát én sem."

"Emlékszem amikor együtt játszottunk a barbibabákkal és megismerkedtünk." Mosolyogtam.

"Most meg majd egyetemre járunk és és férjes hölgy leszek."

"Igen."

Most mind a ketten csöndben voltunk és sóhajtottunk egyszerre.

"Na jó, én megyek vissza. Kezdek fáradni. Nem akarok holnasp szörnyen kinézni."

"Rendben, jó éjt."

"Neked is Carls!" Mondta és megölelt.

"Holnap találkozunk!"

Majd kiment az ajtón.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sam szemszöge:**

Amikor kiléptem a Shay ajtón belefutottam Bradbe. "Szia Brad!"

"Helló Mrs. Benson."

"Igen, nemsokára." Mosolyogtam.

"Hé, nincs kedved átjönni hozzám?" Csak néztem rá furán. "Tudod, mint egy baráti összejövetel az esküvő elött. Mielött hivatalosan is férhez mész." Még mindig csak néztem rá. "Lesz bacon is." Mondta egy Francia alcentussal.

"A kocsiban várlak." Mondtam és elmentem mellette. Még láttam a szemem sarkából ahogy mosolyog.

Amikor beültünk a kocsiba nagy volt a csönd.

"Milyen zenéid vannk?"

"Mit szeretnél? Romantikusat vagy kemény rockod?"

"Ömm... egyiket se. Inkább beszélgessünk."

"Oké, mit akarsz beszélgetni."

"Nem tudom, mondjuk, hogy hogy-hogy nem kell vigyáznod a kissebbekre?"

"Anyám és apám magukkal vitték őket. És este kilenc elött nem is jönnek haza."

"Hát akkor nem mondom, de sok időnk van. Tényleg jó ötlet ez az együtt lógás."

"Igen..." Mondta és figyelt az útra. "Itt vagyunk."

"Szuper, már a számban érzem a szalonnát." Kiszáltam a kocsiból. "Ja, SMS-t kell küldenem Freddie-nek, hogy itt vagyok. délután 5-re otthon kéne lennem." Mondtam és elővettem a telefont.

"Hát, még csak 11 óra. Van időnk."

"Igen."

"Freddie! Bradnél vagyok. Ha kellek akkor hívj. xoxo, Sam! :)" És rányomtam a küldés gombra. Közben bent leültem a kanapéra. Brad leste a mobilom.

"Aww, hogy ez mennyire cuki. xoxo, Sam! És egy mosolygós smiley?" Mondta egy lányos hangon. Csak nevettem rajta.

"Hagyd abba!" Még nevettünk és ő a konyha felé ment.

"Kérsz valamit?"

"Egy gyömbér sört!"

"Hozom."

**- 1 órával később -**

Brad és én egy órán keresztűl beszélgettünk és szórakoztunk, mint haverok. Nem is tudom, hogy mikor nevettem ennyit életemben.

Braddel egészen közel kerültünk egymáshoz egy ideje. Olyan nekem, mint egy bátty, vagy mint én. Csak fiú változatban. Régen azt hittem, hogy ő is olyan, mint a többi AV klubbos kocka, de nem az. Belül olyan, mint én. És imádom ezt.

"... És aztán Fellógattam őt egészen a plafonig." Meséltem neki egy régi történetet. "Persze nem tudta, hogy alatta meg elengettem egy siklót, és azt kértem, hogy engedjem le. Én meg persze leengedtem és-"

"A hobó a siklóra esett és úgy elszaladt, mint egy lány." Brad folytatta. "Én is próbáltam ilyet, csak én csótányokkal."

"Nem is rossz, lehet, hogy használom az ötletet." Vettem egy kortyot a gyömbér sőrből és letettem az asztalra.

"Szóval az én eszem kell neked. Nélkülem egy semmit érnek a csínyjeid. Ismerd el."

"Hogy mi? dehogy is." Tiltakoztam.

"De igen. Ha nem akkor addig csikizleg amíg be nem vallod." Mondta és közeledett felém.

"Ne, hogy meg merd."

"Sajnálom, görcsöt kapott a kezem!" Még közelebb jött, és én csúztam a kanapé másik végébe.

"Brad Harrinson! Ha hozzám mersz érni én- Ne!" Nem volt esély befejezni, hiszen Brad elkezdett csikizni én pedig sikítottam és nevettem.

"Harr- Harrinson! Ne! engedj el!" Még mindig csikizett amíg végül rám nem feküdt egy kicsit. Még mindig nevettem ő pedig kezdte abbahagyni a csiki kűzdelmet. Én még mindig ki voltam fulladva és Brad mosolygott velem együtt. Még mindig rajtam feküdt és nézett a szememben, de valahogy olyan kényelmes volt és... A fenébe, állj le Puckett!

Legyen önkontrolod!

A következő pillanatban Brad megszólalt. "Olyan szép..." Mondta suttogva.

"Mi..." Kezdtem, de nem tudtam semmit se mondani. Lefagytam.

A következő dolog az, hogy hajolok Brad felé és ő is felém. És Bumm! Megcsókoltuk egymást.

De, hogy történt ez? Miért? Mi nem is igazán akarjuk ezt! És nekem van egy barátom, neki, meg egy barátnője. Aki történetesen az enyém is. Freddie pedig az ő haverja.

Most meg kell állítai ezt, mert ha... És Brad megfogta az arcom és húzott közelebb. Én Ugyanezt tettem vele.

Megcsókolt és visszacsókoltam és... talán tetszik. Mi van velem?


	24. Chapter 24

**Brad szemszögéből:**

Ma reggel szörnyű érzéssel keltem fel. A tegnap egy kicsit túl baráti volt. Nem tudom mért volt ez. És pont tegnap amikor másnap Sam férhez megy. Ráadásul Nagyon kínos volt utána.

Visszaemlékezés:

Miután elhúzódtam Sam elpirult. Nem tudom, mit gondoljak. Sam csak nézett rám a sokktól.

"Én...ömm..."

"Sanjálom Sam. Nem akartam..." Próbáltam beszélni. Elfordult tőlem és én ránéztem. "Csak véletlenül volt."

Tudom, én is hibás vagyok... De mielött még mást is tennénk, jobb lenne ha mennék." Állt fel.

"Sam! Várj már. Ne menekülj kérlek." Kértem őt, de elment.

Csak a fejmhez kaptam. "Egy idióta vagyok!" Mondtam hangosan.

Visszaemlékezés vége.

Felkeltem az ágyból és gyorsan felöltöztem.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma reggel szörnyű érzéssel keltem fel. A tegnap egy kicsit túl baráti volt. Nem tudom mért volt ez. És pont tegnap amikor ma meg férhez megyek. Ráadásul Nagyon kínos volt utána.

Felkeltem az ágyból és sóhajtottam. Magam mellé néztem és nem volt ott senki. Vajon hol van Freddie?

Csögött a telefonom. Carly.

"Szia Carly miujság?"

"ÁÁÁÁÁ! Sam gyere át. Indul az átalakítás!" Sikított a telefonba.

"Mi van?"

"Gyerünk Sam. Megcsináljuk a hajad és a sminked és még ami kell. Freddie meg Spencer szobájába van."

"Oké... 5 perc és ott leszek."

"Oké, várlak." Mondta és lerakta.

**- délután 5 óra -**

Pár perc és Freddie hivatalosan is a férjem lesz. Annyira izgulok. Elkezdett izzadni a kezem.

"Csak nyugi Sam." Spencer jött mellém és belém karolt.

Mivel apám nincs itt, ő kisér el az oltárig.

Meghallottam a zenét. Tudtam, hogy itt az idő.

"Itt az idő!" Suttogta Spencer.

És elkezdtünk sétálni. Mindenki felállt, és sokan a ruhámat nézték. Nem panaszkodom, tényleg gyönyörű.

Freddi megfordult és szó szerint elállt a lélegzete. Mostmár nem is vagyok ideges. Megláttam Freddie-t és gyorsabbra vettük a lépéseket Spencerrel.

Végül amikor odaértünk az oltárhoz Spencer elengedett.

"Gyönyörű vagy." Freddie odasúgta nekem. csak mosolyogtam.

"Barátok, család!" kezdte a pap. "Azért gyültünk ma össze, hogy tanúk legyünk e szép pár összeadásának." Freddievel egymásra mosolyogtunk. És esküszöm ,hallottam Mrs. Bensont Sírni. :D

"Samantha Joy Puckett. Tisztelni és becsülni fogod? Akarod Fredward Karl Benson-t hites férjedül?"

"Akarom."

"Fredward Karl Benson. Tisztelni és becsülni fogod?. Akarod Samantha Joy Puckett-et hites feleségedül?"

"Igen, akarom."

"Most egy gyűrűvel megpecsételjük a házasságot." Mondta a férfi és egy kislány jött a gyűrűkkel.

Freddie felhúzott egy gyönörű gyűrűt az ujjamra és én is az övére.

"Mostantól férj és feleség vagytok." Mondta a pap és Freddie hajolt, hogy megcsókoljon.

Mindenki éljenzett és tapsolt, mi pedig mosolyogva kimentünk a teremből.

Mindenki odajött hozzánk sok boldogségot kívánni.

Először anyám és Melanie:

Aztán Carly, Spencer, Brad és Gibby:

Maj Cat, Harry, Zayn és Olive is:

Aztán néhány Benson is odajött és megölelt.

A sor végén pedig Brad jött:

"Gratulálok Srácok!" Mindkettőnket megölelt és mosolygott is. Mielött elment, adott nekem még egy sajnálom nézést a tegnapi miatt. Én csak bólintottam és ment tovább.

Freddie felém fordult és Megcsókolt. "Mrs. Benson, készen áll a nászútra?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddie felém fordult és Megcsókolt. "Mrs. Benson, készen áll a nászútra?"

"Máris? És hova?"

"Az legyen meglepetés."

"Tudod, hogy utálom a melepetéseket."

"Igen tudom, de ezt imádni fogod." Mondta és vezetett egy autóhoz.

"És a cuccaim?"

"Az mind itt van." Mondta, beültünk az autóba.

"Najó. akkor bízom benned." Mondtam és elindultunk. A fejem Freddie vállára fektettem és becsuktam a szemem.

Én még mindig ki voltam fulladva és Brad mosolygott velem együtt. Még mindig rajtam feküdt és nézett a szememben, de valahogy olyan kényelmes volt és... A fenébe, állj le Puckett! Legyen önkontrolod!

A következő pillanatban Brad megszólalt. "Olyan szép..." Mondta suttogva.

"Mi..." Kezdtem, de nem tudtam semmit se mondani. Lefagytam.

A következő dolog az, hogy hajolok Brad felé és ő is felém. És Bumm! Megcsókoltuk egymást.

"Sam! Sammy, itt vagyunk!" Freddie ébresztett fel a kocsiban. "Mi? Akkor csak álmodtam?"

"Mit?" Freddie nevetett és kérdezte.

"Ömm... Csak a sonkáról." Vágtam ki magamat.

"Oké.., de gyere, mert itt vagyunk." Kiszáltam és egy reptéren voltam.

"Ide jövünk?"

"Dehogy is. Még 2 óra és ott leszünk repülővel. Gyere!" Húzott a repülőre.

A repülőn átváltottam a ruhámat egy Carly-tól kapott egyszerű ruhára.

Leültem Freddiemellé. Mosolygott rám és megfogta a kezemet.

Megint a vállára tettem a fejem és nagyon lelkiismeret furdalásom van a csók miatt Braddel. Nem szeretem őt. Olyan hülye vagyok!

Még közelebb bújtam Freddiehez és suttogtam a fülébe: "Szeretlek." Tisztán és érthetően mondtam neki. Csak küldött egy mosolyt és mondta:

"Én is téged." És adott egy hosszú, lassú csókot. Ettől a csóktól még jobban rosszul érzem magam.

Mért vagy ennyire idióta Sam?! Az a csók szörnyű dolog volt.

Beszélnem kell Braddel. Most.

"Mindjárt jövök." Mondtam neki és szaladtam be a WC-be. Elővettem a mobilomat és tárcsáztam Brad számát. Pár másodperc múlva beleszólt.

"Ha a bank vagy az akkor a nevem nem Brad Harrinson!" Mondta egy lányos hangon.

"Mi?" Néztem furán. "Brad, én vagyok az. Beszélnem kell veled."

"A bankról?"

"Nem, te idióta!"

"Oh, akkor beszélhetünk. Mi újság? Hogy megy a nászút?"

"Rémesen! Nagy lelkiismeret furdalásom van!"

"Mért?"

"A csók miatt. Ez a téma tönkretesz mindent. Mért kellett megcsókolni?"

"Álj csak meg egy pillanatra! Nem csak én vagyok a hibás. Ha jól emlékszem te is hajoltál felém."

"Jó, lehet, de ez nagyon nehéz nekem. Hazudok Freddienek. Nagyon szeretem őt és nem akarok hazugságban éllni és-" Kopogtak az ajtón. "Brad, mennem kell, Majd később visszahívlak." Mondtam és letettem a telefont.

Amint visszaértem Freddie már aludt az ülésben.

Odaültem mellé és kinéztem az ablakon. Sodróttam aludni.


	26. Chapter 26

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Sam és én leszáltunk a gépről és utána Sam nagyon meglepettnek tünt, aztán leesett az álla.

"Üdv Portugáliában!" Mondtam mosolyogva. Még mindig sokkos állapotban volt. "Sam?"

"Freddie?" Kérdezte Hallkan.

"igen?"

"Mi tényleg portugáliában vagyunk?"

"Igen, ott." Nem kellett sok ezután és szorosan megölelt.

"Imádlak!" Adott egy puszit az arcomra és a homlokomra majd adott egy csókot. "Komolyan, csodálatos vagy."

"Köszönöm baby. Te is az vagy. Megérdemled." Mondtam neki mosolyogva. "De most gyere és nézzük meg a lakosztályunkat. Már várnak minket." Mondtam és fogtama bőröndöket.

"Mi van? Van foglalásunk?"

"Igen, van. 2 hónapja foglaltam le."

"Érte..., de várj! Még csak 3 hete kérted meg a kezem." Gondolkozott miközben jött velem.

"Hát, akkor lehet, hogy egy kicsit előre gondolkoztam." Mondtam és mosolyogtam miközben előre sétáltam. Sam jött mögöttem és még mindig el volt képedve.

"Ezt nem hiszem el." Csak tovább mosolyogtam és mentünk tovább.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddievel meálltunk egy gyönyörű épület elött. Még jobban tele voltam sokkal.

"Ez..."

"Igen, tudom. Most gyere velem. A mi szobánk a 13-as." Mi? eddig csodálkoztam, hogy addig mgkapta a szobát?

Freddie vezetett a 2. legfelső emeletre a szoba elött meállt.

"Készen vagy?"

"Igen."

Kinyitotta az ajtót. "a lakosztálya hercegnő!" Mondta és megint a padlón voltam.

"Oh, ezt el is felejtettem." Mondta és felemelt. Belépett velem a szobába." Csak nevettem rajta.

"Milyen régi módi Benson." Mosolyogtam rá majd még egyszer szemügyre vettem a szobánkat.

És ez még csak a nappali.

"Édesem, az ott a hálószobánk!" Mutatott az egyik irányba.

"Na mit szólsz?" Kérdzte és én csak megöleltem és megcsókoltam.

"Ez tökéletes. És te is az vagy." Mondtam majd az ágy felé toltam őt.

Esküszöm, jobban nem is kezdődhetne a nászút.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddie és én már 5 napja itt vagyunk ezen a csodálatos helyen. Mindent csinálzunk már. Megnéztünk minden lehetséges helyet és sok finomságot kóstoltam.

Most a gépem elött ülök és a képeket nézegetem. Csak mosolygok rajtuk.

"Mi olyan vicces?" Jött Freddie a fűrdőszobából. És... Óh istenem csak egy törülköző volt rajta. Nem tudtam megállítani magam, hogy ne bámuljam... És... Várj! kérdezett valamit?

"Csak a képeket nézem." Mondtam és mellém ült.

"Szuper, mutatsd."

"Rendben." Mondtam és rákattintottam az első képre.

"Óh, ez a rajongóval van." Freddie mosolygott. "Hogy is hívták?" Kérdezte és rámnézett én meg vissza rá. De én megint inkább az izmokat néztem. Nem tehetek róla. Ő a hibás, ő jött ki így."

"Freddie... Kérlek vegyél fel egy felsőt!" Könyörögtem neki és ő csak mosolygott.

"Mért? Van valami ami tetszik?" Kérdezte és emelte fel-fe a szemöldökét.

"Komolyan mondom. Ha ezt csinálod akkor én is kötekedni fogok veled." Mondtam neki.

"Tényleg?"

"Ezt a játékot ketten játszák." Mondtam és ő csak nézett szórakozottan.

**Carly szemszögéből:**

Épp feküdtem az ágyban. Sam és Freddie már 5 napja nincsenek itt és én nagyon unazkozok. Tényleg, nem tudom mit csináljak.

Brad egy ideje nem jelentkezett. Spencer elment csövesekkel bowlingozni Sockoval. Wendy pedig nyaralni ment. Nem tudok mit csinálni egyedül.

Csak sóhajtottam és írtam egy SMS- Samnek.

"Szia csajszi! Remélem jól telik a nászút. Puszi Carly! :)"

Elküldve, de nem mentek semmire ezzel. Mégis mit tudnék csinálni? Áhh, megvan.

Megfogtam a lap-top - omat és rákerestem az -ra.

Sok hozzászólás van. Még az icarlybefejezésével is. A legtöbb olyan, mint:

"Icarly örökre" vagy "Imádlak iCarly" és a többi ilyen szöveg. Csak mosolyogtam.

És észrevettem egy újat. Sam új blogot írt. Rá is kattintottam és elolvastam.

_"Helló emberek. Itt vagyok Portugáliában egy elképesztő lakosztályban. Freddievel megjártuk az egész helyet és egy csomó kép készült. Most pedig a medencében ülök egy kis koktéllal a kezemben._

_Most viszont megyek, mert megyünk a tengerpartra._

_Bye the Way, Sam! :)"_

Olvastam és most elütött a féltékenység. Én is úgy mennék..., de hát akko nem lenne nászút, nem igaz?

Hallottam az ajtót. "Itthon vagyok!" Ez Spencer.

Leszaladtam a lépcsőn és megléttam Spencert egy uborkával a kezében.

"Szia! Az meg mi? Egy ubi?" mosolyogtam.

"Igen, 24 ubit veszel és a 25. ingyen van." Mondta és én csak megráztam a fejem.

Néha nem is tudom, hogy melyikünk a felelőség teljes nagytestvér! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Írói szemszög:**

Sam és Freddie már pakolnak és nemsokára haza is mennek, vissza Seattle-be. Bár nem nagy szívvel. Nagyon jól érezték magukat a nászúton, bár Samnek minden percben volt egy kis rossz érzése a Braddel való csók után. Ilyenkor mindig odabújik Freddie-hez vagy csak mondja neki, hogy "Szeretlek." Csak, hogy tudja, hogy szereti őt.

Pár óra mulva már otthon is voltak.

Sam először átment Carly-hoz és elmesélte neki az egész nászutat és a sok kis ajándékot, mint például egy medált és egy karkötőt.

Freddie pedig elment egy kis kikapcsolódásra Braddel. Beültek a groovy smoothie-ba beszélgetni.

Hamarosan együtt a banda találkozott az iCarly stúdióban, hogy kitakarítsák ami már nem fog kelleni az iCarly után.

"Sam, segítenél valamit lecipelni?" Kérdezte Brad a semmiből.

"Persze. Srácok, addig ti pakoljátok össze a jelmezeket." Mondta Sam és kisétált a folyosóra Braddel. "Na, mit kell cipelnünk?"

"Semmit, csak beszélni akarok veled." Sam bólintott, hogy folytassa. "Szóval, én nagyon nem szeretnék hazudni Carly-nak. Tudod..."

"Igen. Én is annyiszor megbánom."

"Akkor mi lesz? Elmondjuk nekik?" Sam gondolkozott egy ideig, majd sóhajtott és bólintott végül.

"Igen, de nekem kell még egy kis idő. Ma elmondjuk nekik, de ne most. Amúgy is, hülyén érzem magam."

"Én is. És Carly ma elmondta, hogy szeret engem."

"Mi?" Sam kiálltott fel. "Carly még sohasem mondta semmi fiúnak, hogy szeretlek!"

Most Sam és Brad egymásra néztek egy ideig és nem szóltak semmit.

"Akkor? Elmondjuk nekik?"

"Igen, de akkor mikor Sam?"

"Én talán majd 2 óra mulva"

"Rendben akkor 7-kor kezdjük" Mondta Brad és Sam bólintott.

**Sam Szemszöge:**

Freddievel haza mentünk.

Most nagyon ideges vagyok. Amint beléptünk a lakásba és ránéztem az orára, görcsbe szorult a gyomrom.

Freddie megfogta a kezem és bekapcsolta a rádiót. Csak mosolyogtam. Azért, mert felismertem a zenét. AM - Running Away. (Mi más lenne? :) )

Freddie közel húzott magához és elkezdtünk táncolni.

**Írói szemszög:**

Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem

Sam közebb került Freddie-hez ahogy visszalépett és folytatta.

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

Freddie mosolygott és olyan közel húzta magához Sam-et ahogy tudta.

I keep running away  
Even from the good things

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it

Mosolyogtak és nevettek a béna táncukon.

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

Freddie megpörgette Sam-et. Még jobban nevettek milyen roszz ránosok is voltak igazából.

I keep running away  
Even from the good things.

Ahogy a szám véget ért Sam és Freddie tartották a lépést és mosolyogtak. Freddie megcsókolta Samet.

Amikor elhúzódtak Sam lenézett a földre és szomorúnak tünt.

"Sam? Mi a baj baby?" Kérdezte Freddie aggodalommal. Sam leült a kanapéra és csak némán nézett le. "Sam, ne csináld ezt! Tudod, hogy mindent elmondhatsz nekem!"

Sam végre felnézett Freddiere egy fájó szemmel. "Sajnálom..." Mondta rekedt hangon és nézett Freddie szemébe.

**- Carlyéknál -**

"Carly valamit el kel mondanom, És kérlek ne utálj!" Kezdte Brad.

"Mi a baj Brad, megilyesztesz."

**Eközben Freddieéknél...**

"... És nem tudtam, hogy mit csinálok! De kérlek ne borulj ki!" Sam kérte. Freddie felállt és fogta a fejét.

"Nem hiszem el..." Állt fel "És pont aznap elött? Sam! Hogy tehetted?"

"Ne légy dühös rám, kérlek! Csak a véletlen miatt volt."

"Najó, nem érdekel! Én megyek innen."

"Ne, várj!" Sam állítottam meg őt. "Nem hagyhatsz el!"

"Mondj egy okot, hogy mért kéne maradnom!

"Mert... terhes vagyok!" Kiáltott Sam.

Freddie csak nézett maga elé és csak ez volt a fejében: "Szent Szar! Sam terhes?!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Szóval akkor eddig sok minden történt a történetem során. Sam és Freddie járnak, de Carly féltékenységből Samet a korházba juttatja. Majd Sam haragszik Carlyra, de később újra barátok lesznek és ennek örömére elmennek kempingezni. A kemping során Sam és Freddie eltévednek egy barlangban és közben Carly és Brad kapcsolata erősödik, és összejönnek. Majd amikor Megtalálták a seddie párost, Freddienek baja esik és korházban köt ki. Mrs benson megharagszik rá és eltiltja Samtől Freddieet. De Freddie egy élő showban megkéri Sam kezét, és Sam igent mond. Az esküvő elött viszont Sam és Brad csókolóznak és Samnek nagyon lelkiismeret furdalása lesz. A nászút után Freddie és Carly megtudja az igazat és Freddie el akarja hagyni Samet, de Sam közli vele, hogy terhes.**

* * *

**Huh, ha ez nem dráma akkor semmi se. :)**

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Csak bámultam Samre. Éppen most közölte velem, hogy terhes.

"Hogy mi?" Kérdeztem tőle.

"Terhes vagyok." Mondta még egyszer. Én közelebb mentem hozzá.

"Mikor történt ez?" Kérdeztem tőle és leültem a kanapéra és ő mellém.

"Hát a nászúton. Akkor tudtam meg."

"De, hogy történt? Hiszen csak 1 hetet voltunk ott."

"Az lehet, de nem éppen sakkoztunk és kakaóztunk." Mondta Sam.

"Jó, jó, de... ez túl sok így egyszerre." Mondtam és a kezembe tettem a fejem. Sam megölelt.

"Tudom baby. És nagyon sajnálom ami Braddel történt." Mondta.

"Hát, most nem ez a lényeg. És ha tényleg véletlenül történt ahogy mondtad akkor hiszek neked." Mondtam neki, de még lehajtott fejjel voltam.

"Szeretlek Freddie. Remélem hiszel nekem." Most felé fordultam.

"Hiszek neked Sam. Tudom, hogy nem szereted Bradet, de amikor megtudtam akkor... Nem tudtam, hogy mi van és... hirtelen felindulás volt. Ne hidd, hogy valaha elhagylak."

Most végre mosolygott. "Renben." Mondta és aztán hirtelen komoly arcot vágott. "De mi lesz a babával?"

Mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, hallottunk egy ajtó csapódást.

"Azt hiszem Carly megtudta." Mondta Sam. " Megyek megnézem."

"Jövök veled!" Mondtam. Kimentünk az A folyosóra. Ott volt Brad az ajtónak támaszkodva.

"Mi történt? Carly kidobott?" Kérdezte Sam.

"Nem, Spencer dobott ki"

"Mi van?" Kérdeztem zavartan.

"Carlyval elkezdtünk csókolózni és Spencer kidobott." Mondta.

Sam elkezdett nevetni. "Spencer minden srácot utál aki valaha Carlyval van. Ne vedd a szívedre." Mondta Sam még mindig nevetve.

"Ez nem vicces. Ja, tényleg. Ti ... beszélgettetek?" Kérdezte Brad és lenézett.

"Igen és most van egy hírünk is." Néztem Samre a jóváhagyásra. Csak bólintott és kimondtam: "Sam terhes."

Brad felnézett ránk. "Hogy mi?"

"Igen... Most mondta el."

"De hogyan?"

"Azt hiszem ezt már tudnod kéne." Mondta Sam gúnyosan.

"Nem kell okosítani Démon." Mondta Brad. "Na jó, én hazamegyek. Majd holnap találkozunk." Köszönt el.

"Oké, szia." köszöntem és Sam is intett neki.

Felé fordultam és megkérdeztem: "Na? Mi lesz a babával?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Sam szemszöge:**

Freddie az előbb kérdezte meg, hogy mi legyen a babával. Hát őszintén: fogalmam sincs!

Tényleg, mit tudnék csinálni vele? Nem vagyok még annyira idős, hogy anya legyek.

"Sam? figyelsz te rám?" Freddie kérdezte. Azon kaptam magam, hogy bent vagyok a házban. Mióta vagyunk itt bent?

"Bocsi, csak gondolkoztam."

"És min?"

"A baba-dolgon." Mondtam és ő közelebb jött hozzám.

"Tényleg? És mire jutottál?"

"Igazából semmire." Sóhajtottam. "De mi lenne ha együtt beszélnénk meg ezt?"

"Rendben. Menjünk a szobámba." Mondta és bementünk. Leültün az ágyra.

"Freddie, te mit szeretnél?" Kérdeztem a hosszú csend után. Freddie hátradölt az ágyon.

"Nem tudom. Mert ha megtartjuk akkor minden bonyorultabb lesz, de ha nem tartjuk meg akkor pedig sajnálni fogjuk." Mondta és erre én is mellé feküdtem.

"Akkor mondjuk meg anyádnak." Jelentettem ki. Erre a mondatra Freddie felkapta a fejét.

"Mi? Te azt akarod, hogy kinyírjon?"

"Ugyan mért nyírna ki?"

"Sam, Hány éve is ismered anyámat? Szerintem legalább 10 éve. És már akkor is kiakadt amikor wgy csepp mustárt csöppentettem a mise nadrágomra." Mondta és elkezdetem nevetni. "Most meg mi van?"

"Mise nadrág?"

"Nem ez a lényeg.

Mielött mondhattunk volna bármit is, Carly rohant be az ajtón. És sikított.

"Persze, gyere csak be." Mondta Freddie egy netörtődöm hangon.

Carly nem figyelt rá csak felém hajolt. "Sam?" És már az ercomba mászott.

"Komolyan Carly. Nem vagy az esetem." Mondtam és Carly megrázta a fejét.

"Oké, ha nem érdekel a jó hír akkor el is mehetek." Mondta és ment az ajtó felé.

"Ne! Állj meg. Mi a jó hír?"

Ideült mellém és mutatott egy lapot. "Ezen a lapon egy club száma van. Ott ahol pár napja voltunk. És tudod, hogy mért van nálam?"

"Nem, de biztos elmondod."

"Még szép, hogy elmondom, mert a legjobb barátnőm most kapott egy szerződést amin az áll, hogy 1 évig énekelhet a clubban, fizetéssel együtt." Mondta és a kezembe nyomta a lapot.

"Ez most komoly?! Jézus isten ez igazi!" Kiabáltam.

"Ez nagyszerű drágám." Mondta Freddie és megcsókolt.

"Holnap lesz egy fellépésed 3-kor."

"Istenem, olyan izgatott vagyok." Elkezdtem nagyon örülni. És aztán eszembe jutott... Carly még nem is tudja...

**Másnap...**

"Sam, siess már!" Freddie kiabált nekem.

"Egy pillanat!" Kiabáltam vissza ahogy ő.

"Nem kell gúnyolódni!"

"Nem kell gúnyolódni!" most is utázoztam és csak vigyorogtam.

Pár perccel később már a clubban is voltunk. Már nagyon izgulok!

"És most egy szőke szépség, Samantha Puckett." Kiáltotta a Dj.

"Akkor én most megyek." Mondtam mosolyogva.

"Mutatsd meg mit tudsz baby!" Mondta Freddie és adott egy csókot.

Amikor felértem a szinpadra, elindult a zene: Selena Gomez-My Dilemma

Elkezdtem énekelni.

_You make me so upset sometimes I feel like I could lose my mind The conversation goes nowhere 'Cause you're never gonna take me there_.

Volt aki tapsol és aki velem együtt énekelt.

_And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah, I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be_

Most láttam, hogy Carly az egészet telefonra veszi és Freddie pedig mosolyog rám.

_Here's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself atractted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you_

Sok sor után elérkeztem a végére.

_My dilemma It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you My-my-my dilemma_

A tömeg őrjöngott és én csak mosolyogtam.  
Amikor vége lett a dalnak, meghajoltam és lefutottam Freddiehez.

"Csodálatos voltál." Mondta és megcsókolt.

"Köszönöm. Hol van Carly?"

"Elment a mosdóba."

"Oké akkor had mondjak valamit."

"Mit?"

"Szeretném megtartani a babát." Mondtam. Mielőtt mondhatott valamit...

"Hogy mi? Milyen baba?

Mint mindig, Carly időzítése... szörnyű!


	31. Chapter 31

**Freddie Szemszöge:**

"Milyen baba?" Hallottuk Carly hangját mögöttünk. Amikor megfordultunk, teljesen nyitott szemmel nézett vissza ránk. Én visszanéztem Samre és ő sóhajtott, és mondta:

"Freddie, egyedül hagynál minket egy pár percig?"

"Persze. Én addig hozok... Onnan valamit." Mondtam habozással és elmentem valamerre.

Az italostól hoztam egy üveg kólát. Igen, semmi alkohol. Igazán félek egy lány kezébe adni az alkoholt.

Amikor mentem volna visza a lányokhoz, valaki megállított. Ez volt a 'club Night' főnöke.

"Elnézést. Ha jól láttam te van Samantha..."

"A férje vagyok." Mondtam és ő nézett furcsán, de utána megrázta a fejét.

"Rendben. Itt van az ígért pénz. 2 nap mulva találkozunk." Mondta és löszönt el. A kezembe néztem és 100 dolcsi volt bene. És nem kamu. Azt hiszem Sam még meg is élhetne ebből az éneklésből.

Hallottam, hogy csipog a telefonom. Sam az. Egy SMS-t küldött ami ezt írja: "Hello Baby! Gyere, megyün haza."

Gyorsan eltettem a telefont a zsebembe és mentem a lányok után.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Amikor hazaértem még mindig le voltam sokkolva.

Olyan fura, hogy Sam anya lesz. És pont ők, amikor valaki még azt sem hiszi el, hogy együtt vannak. De komolyan. Gondolom senki sem gondolt soha arra, hogy majd 14 évesen együtt fognak először csokolózni. Vagy, hogy majd 16 évesen együtt járnak. És, hogy 18 évesen összeházasodnak. Igen, ez mind-mind furcsa és szokatlan, de az, hogy most Sam terhes... Az inkább... abnormál. És most meg is tartja. Huh, azt hiszem le kell dölnöm.

Amikor mentem volta fel, Spencer jött ki a szobából és egy furcsa caj.

Éppen nevettek valamin.

"Oh, szia Carly. Ő itt Vanessa. Vanessa, ő a kishugom..."

"Carly. Tudom, ismerem a műsort. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy vége lett." Mondat nekem és kezet rázott.

"Szia, igen én is sajnálom." Mosolyogtam vissza.

"Najó Vanessa. Akkor majd holnap?"

"A szokott helyen." Mondta a lány és megpuszilta Spencert, majd elment.

"Najó. Ki volt ez?"

"Vanessa Morgan. A barátnőm."

"Értem. Hé spence van egy hírem." Mondtam és ő töltött magának egy kis almalét.

"Mi csoda? Sam megint javítóban van?" Monda viccelődve és ivott egy kortyot.

"Dehogyis. Terhes." Mondtam és ő erre kiköpte az innivalót.

"Hogy mi? De hát ez... Mégis mikor."

"Hát nekem annyit mondott, hogy a nászúton tudta meg."

"Hát ez... Váratlan volt."

"Tudom, nekem is." Spencer megint belekortyolt az italába. "És meg tartják a babát." Amikor ezt kimondtam újabb köpés Spencertől.

"Najó, van még valami amit nem mondtál el mielött lkezdenék inni?" Kérdezte miközben törölgette magát.

'Csak az, hogy még nem mondták el az anyjuknak."

"Hát, szerintem hamarosan megtudják. Most komolyan, nem várhatnak amíg Sam hasa Megnő." Most elképzeltem és rájöttem, hogy igaza van.

"Na jó, mára elég ennyi almalé a ruhámra. Azt hiszem felmegyek és alszok, de lötte jó ötlet lenne lezuhanyozni. És neked is." Mondtam nevetve és mentem fel az emeletre.

**Írói szemszög:**

Sam és Freddie 15 perce mondta el Marissának a hírt. Nem fogadta rosszul, de mégis egy kicsit csalódott bennük. Hiszen ezt mondta utána: "Én innentől nem szólhatok bele. Mostantól ez a ti felelősségetek."

Ez után Sam az éjszaka nem tudott aludni. Forgolódott és pörgött az agya. És ha Mrs. Benson így fogadta a hírt akkor vajon az anyja hogyan fogja fogadni? Ez volt benne egész végig. Bár nem aggódott, mégis egy kicsit félt. Lehet, hogy az anyja lazább, mint bármelyik szülő, de ez a hír durvább, mint mikor javítóba került.

Másnap reggel Sam felkelt egy nagyon jó hangulatban. Mosolyogva ki is kelt az ágyból amikor kapott egy SMS-t. "Jaj, neee!" Mondta hangosan és most elment a kedve a mai naptól.


	32. Chapter 32

** Freddie Szemszöge:**

Sam ma teljesen csendes volt. Nem tudom, hogy mért, de itt valami nincs rendben. Ma nem szekált és nem szólalt meg önmagától csak ha kérdezték. Most pedig a kanapén váltogatja a csatornákat. Sóhajtottam és kitaláltam valamit.

"Hé Sam? Nem akarsz egy kis bacon-t?" Kérdeztem miközben feltartottam neki egy csík bacon-t.

"Nem vagyok éhes." Felelte.

"Hogy mi van?" Sam sosem fordul el a kajátol, csak ha tényleg van valami. Leültem mellé és kikaptam a kezéből az irányítót.

"Hé! Add vissza!" Kiabált és próbálta kivenn ia kezemből az irányítót.

"Addig nem amíg nem mondod el, hogy mi bajod." Mondtam és kikapcsoltam a TV-t.

Csak hátradölt és durcásan nézett, de aztán szomorúan.

"Komolyan mondom Sam. Addig maradsz itt amíg el nem mondod, hogy mért vagy ma ilyen rossz kedvű és szomorú." Rámzézett és csak felém fordult.

"Semmi baj. Tényleg."

"Sam!"

"Na jó." Mondta és vártam, hogy folytassa. "Ma reggel kaptam egy üzenetet anyámtól..." Kezdte. "És azt írta, hogy..." Na innen már elfordult tőlem.

"Kérlek folytatsd!" Kértem őt.

"Ez nehéz Freddie."

"Könnyebb lesz ha bezélsz róla." Ő bólintott és folytatta?

"Szóval küldött egy SMS-t amiben az volt, hogy... nem az ő lánya vagyok."

"Micsida?!"

"És... És, hogy ő csak a keresztanyám. Az igazi anyám meg valahol a föld alatt van." Itt már láttam, hogy kész sírni, de visszatartotta a könnyeit.

Néhány másodpercig csöndben voltunk aztán Sam megszólalt: "És Melanie-nak mit mondjak?"

Nem tudtam mit mondani."És Carly tudja már?"

"Nem, csak neked beszéltem erről, most."

"Rendben, akkor hívjuk fel Melaniet."

"Rendben. Ja és Freddie, meddig maradhatok itt?"

"Amedig szükséges." Mondtam neki mosolyogva.

"Köszönöm. Szeretlek." Mondta és megölelt.


	33. Chapter 33

_**írói szemszög:**_

Sam remegő kézzel tárcsázta a számot.

"Gyerünk baby, meg tudod csinálni." Freddie bíztatta.

"De hiszen ez Melanie. Össze fog törni. Mit csináljak ha teljesen összeroppan. Nem olyan, mint én." Mondta Sam.

"Csak próbáld meg. Én addig kimegyek a konyhába. Ha kell valami akkor kiabálj."

"Rendben." Sam mosolygott és Freddie kiment az ajtón.

A telefon kicsöngött 5-ször és Melanie végül felvette. "Hello hugi! Mért hívsz?" Kérdezte egy vékony női hang a telefon másik végéből.

"Ö.. szia Mel."

"Ajjaj, mi a baj? Te és Freddie összevesztetek?"

"Nem, e mondanom kell valamit."

"Mondjad már!" Melanie sűrgette Samet.

Sam sóhajtott és kezdte. "Szóval... Tudod, hogy anya szerint volt egy keresztanyánk?"

"Igen...?"

"És, most megtudtam valamit..."

"De mi Sam? A lányokkal mindjárt indulunk a körmöshöz. Sietnem kell."

"Rendben mondom..." Sam vett egy lélegzetet. "Anya igazából nem is az... anyánk."

"Hogy mi?" Kiáltott Melanie a telefonba. "Ez most komoly? Sam! Ne viccelődj, anyán és köztünk sok hasonlóság van. A szemeink és a hajunk..."

"De arra nem gondoltál, hogy a rokonságra is hasonlíthatunk? Nem feltétlenül az anyánkra." Mondta Sam. A vonal másik végén csend volt.

"És akkor... Ki az igazi anyánk? Sam, mondj valamit! Kérlek."

Még több csend, majd amikor megszólalt akkor gyorsan kimondott mindent. "Az anyánk belehalt a szülésbe és Pam Puckett csak a keresztanyánk." Gyorsan kicsúszott a száján.

Melanie Nem szólt bele a telefonba.

"Mel? Ott vagy?"

"Most- nekem... mennem kell...!" Mondta rekedt hangon Melanie és letette a telefont.

"Istenem! Egy hülye vagyok!" Mondta Sam és hátradőlt az ágyon.

"Most mért is?"" Kérdezte Freddie az ajtónak dőlve.

"Nem kellett volna így kimondanom az igazat neki. És most tudom, hogy pocsékul lesz. És ki miatt? Miattam!"

Mondta Sam. Freddie melléűlt és megsimogatta a karját. "Nyugi! Nem lesz semmi baj."

"Nem lesz semmi baj? a nővérem a világ másik végén van. Ráadásul most tudta meg-" Sam nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Freddie megcsókolta. Csak egy sima Csók, de Sam ez miatt is le tudott nyugodni. Most Freddie fölötte volt és megsimogatta Sam arcát.

"Baby, Minden rendben lesz."

"Ha te mondod." Vont vállat Sam. "Hülye." Mondta végül nevetve.

"Meddig fogsz így hívni."

"Ameddig ismerlek." Mondta Sam vigyorogva, majd Freddie még egyszer megcsókolta.

**- Délután 4 óra -**

Sam és Freddie már kész voltak indulni az orvoshoz, amikor Marissa közölte velük, hogy ő is megy.

Amikor mind bent voltak a váróteremben, a doki szólította őket. Mind bementek a szobába és Sam felfeküdt az ágyba. Freddie leült mellé és Mrs. Benson pedig állt a másik oldalon.

"Rendben Sam..."

"Ő végre Samnek hívott. Kezdem magát kedvelni." Mondta Sam és a doki nevetett.

"Szóval, most rákenek egy gélt a hasadra. Kicsit hideg lesz." Mondta a férfi, majd elővett egy sárgának kinéző krém féleséget. Amikor rákente Sam hasára, Sam kiadott egy kis sóhajt.

"Ez hideg."

"Én mondtam. Rendben akkor most megnézhetjük a kisembert." Mondta az orvos és egy fehér korongot tett Sam hasára. Elkezdte Vinni ide-oda és a képernyőn látszott egy kis folt. Ami a baba volt.

"Szóval srácok, itt van a baba." Mondta az orvos.

Mindenki a szobában csendes volt. "Istenem." Mondta Marissa.

"És itt látszik a feje. Ott meg a keze." Mutatott a doki a képernyőre. Sam ránézett Freddiere és csak mosolyogtak.

A idő többi részében az orvos elmondta azt, hogy a baba egészséges és, hogy 2 hónap múlva jöhetnek vissza.

Sam, Freddie és Marrisa boldogan tértek vissza az otthonukba, bár Samnek folyton az a telefon beszélgetés volt a fejében.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma finom palacsinta és kakaó illatra keltem fel. Hmm...

Amikor kikeltem az ágyból és kimentem a konyhába, Láttam, hogy Freddie szorgoskodik a konyhában. Mögé léptem és megöleltem. Megfordult és adott egy puszit az orromra.

"Jó reggelt hercegnő." Mondta, de én egy kicsit megböktem.

"Ne szólíts így!" Mondtam mosolyogva. Ő csak megvonta a vállát.

"Hát, pedig az én Puckett hercegnőm ma 18 éves." Mondta vigyorogva, majd adott egy hosszú csókot. Én mosolyogtam rá és leültem az asztalra.

"És? Mi a reggeli?" Kérdeztem egy gyerekes hangon.

"Palacsinta, gófri és eper tejszínhabbal mellé. És a csodálatos Freddie kakaó" Mondta egy vicces hanggal, majd letett elöttem gy tányért és leült velem szembe.

"Nyamiii! Máris hozzálátok." Ettem az első falatot a palacsintából. "Ez nagyon jóó!" Majd egyet a gófriból és az eperből." Hmm..." És utoljára egy kis kakaó. "Hmm, na ezért érdemes volt hozzád menni." Mondtam és ő csak mosolygott és megrázta a fejét.

"Najó, a mai program az, hogy ma elmegyünk egy óra körül a Pini's-be, majd utána amikor visszajövünk irány Carlyék háza."

"Mért? Újabb Party?" Mondtam mosolyogva.

"Csak egy kis összejövetel. semmi ajándék, és torta helyett almát kapsz." Mondta viccelődve.

"Oké." Hagytam rá.

"És ha megetted akkor megnézhetünk egy filmet, majd utána készülődhetünk."

"Rendben. Mindjárt kész vagyok." Mondtam és az utolsó falatokat ettem.

"Mért nem lepődök meg?" Mondta Freddie és nézte az üres tányért elöttem.

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Sammel elmegyünk a Pini's-be. Már este 7 van és Carly-hoz kell érnünk fél 9-re. Szóval egy gyors vacsi után átadom neki az ajándékomat.

"Kész vagy?"

"Igen. Itt vagyok!" Mondta a hátam mögött. Megfordultam és gyönyörű volt, mint mindig.

"Wow, nagyon szép vagy." mondtam neki.

"Tudom." Mondta mosolyogva. " De most menjünk. Imádom a lasagna-t. [Nem biztos, hogy így kell írni.]

**- később -**

Sammel befejeztük a kaját és már 8 óra van, tehát majd csak a bulin adom oda neki az ajándékot.

"Készen vagy?" Kérdeztem és álltam fel a helyemről.

"Igen, mehetünk." Ő is felállt,. KI tettem a pénzt az asztalra és kisétáltunk az étteremből.

Az út közben Sam folyton kérdeztett, hogy mi lehet Craly-nál. Én csak mosolyogtam rajta.

Amikor a liftben voltunk, küldtem egy üzenetet Bradnek, hogy mindjárt ott leszünk.

"Gyere Sam, Carly már vár ránk." Mondta Freddie és Kinyitotta az ajtót. Mindenki felállt és Kiáltott egy hangos "Boldog Születésnapot" Kiáltást.

**Irói szemszög:**

Habár Sam tudta, hogy a többiek egy partyval kedveskednek neki, meg lepődött hiszen sokan voltak és a lakás nagyon díszitett volt.

Sok mindenki ott volt. Carly, Brad, Spencer. És még sok barát.

Sam megölelte Carly-t. "Ez nagyszerű Carly! Köszi. És mindenki itt van akit szerettem volna."

Carly mosolygott. "Megérdemled. Ez a 18. szülinapod." Mondta és kiállt középre. "Oké Enberek! ajándékozás!" Kiáltotta és mindenki adott Samnek egy dobozt amit majd otthon kinyit.

Egyszercsak Freddie odajött hozzá. "Azt szertném, ha az enyémet most bontanád ki." Mondta mosolyogva.

"Renben." Válaszolt Sam. Megfogta a dobozt és kinyitotta. "Istenem, ez szuper!" Kiáltott fel és megölelte Freddie-t. Egy mikrofon volt a dobozban.

"Holnap tuti, hogy ebben fogok énekelni a vlubban."

"Renben és most jöhet a torta!" Mondta Brad.

"Gibbehh" Szólt közbe Gibby.

Hamarosan jelentkezem a 2. részével. :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Carly Szemszöge:**

A parti nagyon jól megy. Mindenki táncol, a torta isteni és Sam boldog.

Egyszer csak Brad mellémáll. "Jó bulit szerveztél Baby."

"Szerintem is." Mosolyogtam rá.

Most közelebb hajolt. "Remélem kéznél vannak azok a lassú számok is." Súgta a fülembe. Mikor elment, csak rám kacsintott. És most eszembe jutott valami. Én nem is tudok lassúzni. Bepánikoltam.

Megkerestem Freddie-t a tömegben. Éppen beszélt Gibby-vel és Tasha- val.

"Sziasztok! Hogy tetszik a buli?" Kérdeztem mosolyogva.

Mind rám néztek és bólogattak. "Ez a legjobb amit-" Kezdte Tasha, de félbe szakítottam.

"Okééé. Freddie te velem jössz!" Jelentettem ki és húztam az emeletre, fel a stúdióba.

"Mi ütött beléd?" Nézett rám zavarodva.

"Segítened kell!" Nézetem rá kiskutya szemekkel.

"Rendben, miben?"

"Hát..." Kerestem a jó szavakat. "Brad lasúzni akar velem és... én nem tudok... táncolni." Néztem le szégyenlősen.

"Carly?" Kérdezte óvatosan.

Felnéztem rá.

"Ezt nem értem. Te már táncoltál velem. És úgy tünt, hogy tudsz is." Mondta érthetetlenül.

"Az csak azért volt, mert nem voltam ideges. Tudtam, hogy egy baráttal táncolok, és nem a pasimmal." Mondtam.

"Rendben, értem. De miben segítsek?"

"Kérlek táncolj velem!" Kértem őt. Elpirult egy kicsit. "Persze csak azért, mert muszály a barátom elött is úgy táncolnom, mint veled."

"Hát... oké." Mondta. " Várj." Elindult és bekapcsolta a zenét. Egy lassú szám kezdett el szólni. Mosolyogtam és közelebb léptem hozzá.

A kezem a vállára tettem, ő pedig a derekamra.

Igazából egész nyugis volt ez a tánc. Kényelmesen éreztem magam Freddie karjaiban.

A vállára tettem a fejem és hallottam, ahogy kuncog. És most oylan érzésem van, mint a dejavu.

Amikor vége lett a dalnak, Freddie rám nézett és megálltunk.

Nem tudom, miért, de elkezdtem közelebb hajolni felé.

A következő másodpercben a szánk találkozott.

Éreztem, hogy Freddie megfeszül, de hamar visszacsókolt.

Nagyon hamar smárolás bontakozott ki a dologból. És egyikünk sem akarta abbahagyni. Tudtam, hogy meg kell állni, de nem tudtam.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Az egész buli nagyon király. Tényleg. De egy valami zavar. Hol van Freddie? És Carly is eltünt.

Odamentem Wendy-hez. "Hé! Nem tudod hol van Carly és Freddie?"

"De, az előbb láttam őket felmenni az emeletre. " Mondta és belekortyolt az italába.

"Oké, biztos a stúdióban vannak." Mondtam és mentem fel a lépcsőn.

Amikor felmentem, nem hallottam semmi, csak egy kis fényt kiszűrődni az ajtón. Nem tudom ,mi folyik bent.

Egy lépéssel közelebb megyek az ajtóhoz és benézek.

Mostmár láttam Carly-t és Freddie-t. De nem úgy ahogy akartam volna.

Nem tudtam, hogy mit is gondoljak, Ígyhát benyitottam.

Amint kivágódott az ajtó, mind a ketten széthúzódtak.

"Itt meg mi a frász folyik?!" Kiabáltam rályuk.


	36. Chapter 36

**Irói szemszög:**

Sam bámulta idegesen Carly-t és Freddie-t, akik nem bírtak megszólalni.

"Kérdeztem valamit!" Sam kiabált.

"Sam, mi csak..." Carly próbált beszélni, de nem sok mindent tudott kibökni. Mert ahogy ránézett a barátnőjére, még szörnyűbben érezte magát. "Ne haragudj." Mondta, de ő maga is tudta, hogy ez nem a legjobb amit mondhat.

Sam megrázta a fejét. "Ha csak ennyit tudsz mondani akkor inkább-" Freddie megszakította őt.

"sammy, ne haragudj. Véletlenül volt az egész."

"Ne magyarázkodj. Gibby is egy véletlen dolog, őt mégis jobban kedvelem, mint ezt az összezuhanást." Mondta Sam kiabálva. "És nem szólits Sammynek!"

Sam sétált az ajtó irányába. "Állj meg! Nem akartam ezt Sam! Én... Szeretlek." Mondta Freddie.

Sam megfordult és Dühösen nézett. "Ezt a csók elött kellett volna átgondolnod." Mondta és kiment az ajtón.

Ezek után Freddie csak nézte az ajtót ahogy becsukódik elötte.


	37. Happy Ending!

**Írói szemszög:**

Sam olyan gyorsan szaladt le a lépcsőn ahogy tudott. Amikor a földszintre ért megfogott egy kihangosítót és felállt egy székre.

"Vége a bulinak! Aki nem itt lakik a kifelé!" Kiabálta. Mindenki összenézett, mert nem értették Sam hirtelen kitörtését. "Nem hallottátok? Köszi, hogy eljöttetek, de most már húzás!" Kiabálta még egyszer.

Mindenki ment ki az ajtón és néhányan vitték magukkal a piát és néhány kaját is. Amikor már csak pár ember vánszorgott ki az ajtón, Freddie rohant le a lépcsőn.

"Sam?" Ment felé.

"Ne érj hozzám!" Mondta Sam nyugodtan és távolodott tőle. A konyhában Brad és Spencer nézte a jelenetet.

"Kérlek Baby. Ne csináld ezt! Nem is tudod, hogy mi történt. Vagy, hogy miért." Mondta Freddie neki és megpróbált hozzá érni.

"Hagyj békén. Láttam amit láttam. Nem kell magyarázkodnod." Mondta szomorúan. "Brad, vigyél el valahova." Nézett rá Bradre. Brad mozdult volna, de Freddie leintette.

"Ne vidd sehova. Nem engedlek elmenni."

"Freddison, most lettem 18 éves és nem mondhatod meg, hogy hova mehetek." Vágott vissza, majd kilépett és becsapta azt.

"Nem tudom, hogy mi történt, de pedáloznod kell haver" Mondta Brad és ő is kilépett az ajtón.

"Ahogy mondja." Szólalt meg végre Spencer.

"Neked nincs semmi dolgod?" Kérdezte dühösen Freddie, majd felrohatn az emeletre.

Amikor felért a súdióba Carly űlt egy babzsák fotelben. Amint kivágódott az ajtó, állt fel gyorsan.

"Mi történt lent?" Kérdezte.

"Aminek kellett. Sam lelépett Barddel együtt."

"Te jó ég! Brad tudja?" Kérdezte Carly rémülten.

"Nemsokára fogja." Sóhajtott Freddie.

"És, hova mentek?"

"Nem tudom, de talán hagyjuk holnapra az ügyet. Sam biztos lenyugszik és majd tudunk vele beszélni. És Braddel is." Mondta Freddie.

"Hát... oké." Felete Carly szomorúan.

**- Sam és Bard -**

**Sam szemszöge:**

Megkértem Bardet, hogy vigyen el valahova. Nem számít, hogy merre, csak el a Brusshwell Plaza-tól.

A kocsiban elmondtam Bardnek ami történt és ő azt mondta, hogy üljünk be valami nyugis kávézóba és beszélgetünk.

A sztalnál ittam az italom és közben hallgattam amit Brad mond.

"... és talán csak azért csókolóztak." Fejezete be.

"Na jó. Nem érdekel a kifogás. Tudod, milyen szörnyen érzem most magam?" Mondtam és kortyoltam egyet az italból.

"Tudod, szerintem most ugyanazt érzed, mint amikor megtudták, hogy mi is csókolóztunk." Mutatottb rá Bard.

"..." Mondtam volna valamit, de nem tudtam. Azért, mert igaza volt.

"És 5, 4, 3, 2...!" Mutatott rám a mutatóujjával, mikor ezt mondtam:

"Beszélnem kell Freddievel." Mondtam és felálltam az asztaltól. Majd ránéztem. "Ennyire kiszámítható vagyok?"

"Neeeeem. Dehogy is." Mondta majd lenézett a pohárra. Csak megráztam a fejem és elindultam a kijárat felé.

"Sok szerencsét Sam." Mondta mosolyogva.

"Neked is Bard." Mondta Sam és ment ki sietve az ajtón.

Brad Sam után nézett. Amikor már látta, hogy elment, tárcsázta Carly számát.

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Itthon az ágyamon feküdtem és a képünket néztem Sammel. Emlékszem mikor volt. az első hónapfordulónkon.

Csak sóhajtottam és visszatettem a képet az éjjeliszekrényre. Ránéztem az órára. Este 11 óra. Ma nincs esély arra, hogy Sam és én kibéküljünk.

Átfordultam az oldalamra és elaludtam.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Brad felhívott, hogy beszéljük meg a dolgot, de amikor átjött és elkezdtünk beszélni, Brad elkezdett egyre közelebb jönni és megcsókolt. Azután valahogy a szobámban kötöttünk ki...

Nem igazán emlékszem rá, hogy hogy, de most az ágyon fekszünk egymás mellett és nem szólunk egy szót sem. Muszály, hogy valaki megtegye az első lépést. És úgy látszik. hogy nem Brad lesz aki először beszél.

"Bard." Szólaltam meg hallkan.

"Igen?" Kérdezte ugyanúgy ahogy én.

"Akkor most mi lesz? Nem haragszol rám?" Kérdeztem félénken.

Egy ideig hallgatott, majd megszólalt. "Nem." Már kezdtem örülni amikor újra bele kezdett. "De-"

"Igen? Nem haragszol rám, de szakítasz velem?" Kezdtem pánikba esni.

Egy kicsit mosolygott. "Nem szakítok veled. De ami történt mostanában azt meg kell beszélni. Sammel és Freddievel is."

"Tudom. De ők egy kicsit nehezebben kezelik a dolgokat. Tudod? Ők... Sam és Freddie."

"Igen, tudom." Bólintott, majd egyszerre felnevettünk.

Pár békés másodperc után újra megszólalt.

"Carly?"

"Igen Brad?" Kérdeztem álmosan és már csuktam be a szemem.

"Én is szeretlek." Mondta. Most felé fordultam és mosolyogtam. Most először mondja ki nekem egy fiú azt, hogy szeretlek. És én már kimondtam neki, de ő nem. Csak most. És a pillanat tökéletes.

"Én is." Mondtam és megcsókoltam, majd elaludtunk egymás karjaiban.

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Egy hangos kopogás hallatszott az ajtón. Álmosan felkeltem az ágyból és kinyitottam. Sam állt az ajtóban.

"Sam?" Kérdeztem meglepetten.

"Freddie!" Mondta és megölelt. Próbáltam becsukni az ajtót.

"Annyira szeretlek. Sajnálom azt a vitát." Mondta gyorsan és megcsókolt.

Amikor elhúzódott, rámnézett. "Ugye nem haragszol rám?"

"Hogy én? nem, de azt hittem, hogy most utálsz." Mondtam .

"Először igen, de utána Braddel-"

Most én csókoltam meg. Nem hagytam nefejezni a mondatot, de csak azért, mert már hiányzott.

Az illata, a bőre, a haja és a csókja is.

1 órával később mindent megbeszéltünk és egymás karjaiban elaludtunk.

**- Másnap -**

**Írói szemszög:**

Másnap az iCraly stúdióban mindenki (Carly, Brad, Sam és Freddie) megbeszélt mindnent amit kell.

"Szóval akkor mindenki rendben van mindennel?" Kérdezte Carly.

"Abszolút!" Mondták mind.

"Rendben. Akkor fogadjuk meg, hogy mindent elmondunk egymásnak. És ,hogy mostantól nem fogjuk gyerekesen kezelni a dolgokat." Bard mondta.

"Semmi gond. Én felnőtt vagyok." Mondta büszkén Freddie egy vicces arccal.

"Az álmaidban Freddifer."

"Vagy inkább a tieidben Puckett." Vágott vissza Freddie.

Carly és Brad mosolyogva nézte a páros.

"Hé, lépjünk le és igyunk meg egy turmixot." Szólalt meg Brad. "Én fizetek."

"Szuper!" Mindenki kiáltott és mentek ki az ajtón, üresen hagyva a stúdiót.

* * *

**The End!**

**Bár nem teljesen :)**

**A következő évaddal itt találkozunk:**

** .hu/bevezeto**


End file.
